The King's Men
by AsamiAllGrownUp
Summary: Link has to hand over his military if he's going to be king. It's much harder than he first thought. [Post BotW, ZeLink]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is the very introductory chapter to the kind-of sequel of Independence. You can still read this without reading that first and it will still make sense but you'll get some context and background if you read that as well. And if you have read Independence and haven't already seen it, there's an epilogue now I've decided to upload that should make a lot of you very happy._

 _As always, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Link put his armour on one of the stands, wiping it clean. Oh, how things had changed in such a short period of time. For some reason he thought the princess was going to keep her word and take things slowly but, then again, he knew what she was like and she always put everything she had into anything she did. Their relationship was no exception.

It hadn't even been a year since her coronation and formal beginnings of the relationship, and yet their engagement had already been announced. He was fine with how it had affected them and even their relationships with others, but his forced retirement was a lot harder to take. He couldn't be her knight when he was now in a position that needed its own guard. He needed to hang up his sword and accept that he was no longer the one tasked to protect but the one that needed to be protected instead.

''Grax,'' Link said, just before he felt the other man's arm lean on his back as if he was going to strike.

The former assassin laughed and stepped away, walking around to lean on the wall. He was generally a cheery man with dark hair, grey starting to show through to reveal his age. His eyes glowed red, just like the other Sheikah, which had been a development of trust in itself. He didn't like people knowing his heritage, particularly how it related to his Yiga past. Hiding his eyes had been enough to pass as a Hylian but Link had slowly convinced him to stop wasting the energy and let them show. There was no prejudices or preferences to race when it came to protecting the queen.

''You're getting better at that,'' he said and Link was quiet, his expression saying enough. ''I thought you'd be busy with the wedding planning.''

Link shook his head. ''Event planners are,'' he said as he picked up one of his swords, wiping it over before placing it on the stand. ''I'm useful here.''

Grax couldn't argue with that. ''What are you going to do with yourself once you're married?'' he asked and Link shrugged.

''That's why I'm starting now,'' he said and Grax frowned as Link handed over a shield, clearly marked to signify the head of the royal guard. ''Congratulations.''

Grax was flustered. ''H-hang on. I didn't sign up for this.''

''I signed up to protect the princess. I got ownership of an army and had to help her seal away Ganon over a hundred years, running around the whole world to complete shrines and quests and free the divine beasts,'' Link retorted and Grax knew he really couldn't argue. He didn't play the 'Champion of Hyrule' card often but when he did, it was because someone was whinging over nothing. ''You'll be fine.''

Grax sighed as he looked around the room. ''I guess that means I'll be protecting you and the queen from now on.''

''That is the gist of it,'' Link said as he continued to pull his things out of a bag on the floor. He hadn't realised he'd gathered so much armour and weaponry over the years. ''I'll still come down to practice. I'll know what's going on here.''

Grax groaned. ''I know. That's why I'm complaining,'' he said and Link smiled a little. Everyone knew Link held extremely high standards for those who dedicated their lives to protecting the royal family.

Link finished displaying his armour and weapons, making sure it all looked neat and tidy whilst still being out of the way. There was something sad about leaving his armour behind; it was like he was leaving a close friend. The military had been such a large part of his life that it felt wrong to leave it all behind.

He took the empty bag and put it in one of the cupboards, watching Grax sit on one of the windowsills and hand stitch something. The man had many quirks; that was for sure. ''I'm heading back to the castle.''

''Yeah, I'm just fixing this shirt. I tore it yesterday teaching some of the newbies how to move through trees,'' he said, biting the thread to break it near the knot he'd tied. ''I hope that will hold.''

Link frowned as he looked at the peculiar stitching. He'd embroidered it instead of just hastily patching the hole like the knight had expected him to do. ''Did you sew a flower on that?''

''The hole was all puckered and needed to be sewn at multiple angles. Besides, it looks cute. I like it,'' Grax said defensively, admiring the small pattern. ''You can talk. You own a full set of female Gerudo clothes.''

Link suddenly looked flustered. ''That's different!''

Grax gave him a knowing look, folding the shirt so he could put it with his things. Link walked back to the castle, waiting aside as Zelda sat at her desk, chatting with one of the event planners as she jotted down things in one of her many notebooks. She looked so beautiful when she was excited by things, taking in as much information as her brain could handle and more.

Zelda turned her head and saw him, a different kind of smile coming across her face. It was a smile that she saved just for him and he loved watching it change when she finally noticed him in any room. She waved for him to come closer, holding his arm as she explained what had been decided since he last was filled in. ''We were thinking it would be beautiful if we got married in the Hyrule fields. There's nowhere in the castle big enough to fit the crowds that will want to come. It also caters better to some of the bigger guests who wouldn't be allowed to come if it was indoors because they can't fit through any of the archways. The cathedral isn't fixed yet either and isn't scheduled to be for a while.''

''Security nightmare but go on,'' Link said, his first thoughts going back to what they always did; how to keep her safe.

Zelda rolled her eyes at him. She should have guessed that would be his first thought. ''Then I hope you've prepared the military well enough they can prevent any problems from happening,'' she retorted as she looked back at the planner. ''Catering might be a bit of a problem with such large numbers but we're working that out.''

''We were thinking the celebrations should be separated into two; you can come back inside with dignitaries and specially invited guests for a more formal meal, then everyone else can be outside and have buffets,'' she suggested and Zelda looked like she was still contemplating the idea. It made it twice as much to organise if it became like two events. She was also very fond of her kingdom; if she was having the wedding in a place where all of her people could celebrate not only their marriage but the formal appointment of their new leader, she wanted them to see the whole thing.

The planner looked at Link, folding their arms. ''Prince Link. There's a nice ring to that,'' she said as she seemed to be thinking. This woman was too creative for her own good. Her influence on Zelda was only making him more overwhelmed with all the information she'd tell him, prattling on between the wedding, science and politics with lightning speed. He was lucky to realise when she'd swapped topics on him.

''King,'' he said and Zelda contained a smile, covering her mouth as the planner looked at the queen for direction. Clearly there was something he didn't know.

''You won't be right away. That's not how marrying into royalty works,'' Zelda said and Link frowned. Sure, he wasn't completely across the technicalities but he had been around enough to know everyone wanted to marry a royal for their chance to become king or queen. ''When we first get married, you'll be the prince consort. Then we'll work out how and if we can make you king. I didn't think you'd mind.''

He personally didn't but it wasn't what he'd been expecting. His mind went first to the man who had tried to convince Zelda to fall in love with him instead, just so he could get the crown. ''Braun would have been very disappointed.''

''I'm not an expert at all but Link is heir to the throne, surely you could work out a way to have him crowned as king immediately. He's not the same as others who don't have the appropriate ranks to do so,'' the planner suggested and Zelda considered it for a few moments.

''It's not something we need to have immediately. There's many more important things to get done first. If we can, that would make things easier but is definitely on the 'can do without' list,'' she suggested and the planner nodded, making sure to write it down. Zelda looked at the clock on one of the mantles, bowing her head slightly in thanks. ''We have another meeting to go to now. Please let me know when you've got more information.''

Zelda walked out of the room as Link followed her, letting her hand sit in his. She could tell it had been a difficult morning for him. ''How was Grax?''

Link followed her down the hall, watching the way the coat she wore moved perfectly, catching the breeze created by her steps. It suited her so well, reflecting her active nature that seemed to flow like the wind through the wild. ''Not excited but I have given him control now,'' he said and Zelda stopped to look at him.

She could see he was divided about it all. It had been his life's work, everything he lived for that he was giving away. If he hadn't, then he couldn't be with her. ''Are you alright?''

Link gave her a slight shrug. ''I told him that he's not gotten rid of me. I'll be back to make sure he's doing a good job and keep my skills up. If something does ever happen, whether I'm royalty or not, I want to be able to protect you.''

Of course he did. He was forever her knight, even if he rescinded the title. She gave him a kiss before she began to walk again, a notebook under her arm as she began listing off things she needed to remember that she hadn't written down yet. ''Oh, I have to get the seamstress to make you a coat too.''

''What happened to those old ones Impa had for you?'' Link asked and Zelda thought for a second.

''They're in the vault. I want the royal family to be less secretive and unapproachable so when castle town is built up again so I want to have a museum and library built where they and some of the other artefacts can be displayed. Encourage people to learn. Education isn't taken seriously in this kingdom and I think it should be,'' she said and Link was at least happy she hadn't shoved them in a cupboard to never emerge again. With her initial reaction all those months ago, he thought she might have burnt them. The items from the old kingdom always brought back bittersweet memories, happy times tainted by the calamity. The things that belonged to her parents just made the heartache even worse.

They walked into the meeting room, Zelda sitting in her chair as Link sat by her side. ''My apologies to keep you all waiting,'' she said as she reached forward for the notebooks that had been put there for her, flipping them open to start writing as people spoke. Becoming queen had certainly taught her to be meticulously organised. ''Today's agenda please.''

After listing off everything that was going to be covered, they started discussing the first point. ''The Temple of Time's restoration is going to be delayed,'' one of the council members stated, looking at their own notes. ''There's only one glass maker who can perfectly match the panes that were there and he's got an injury that prevents him from doing his work. He should recover in the next month or so but it does push things back.''

Zelda flicked through her notebook, checking the other pages. ''How far back?''

''Estimates between two weeks and a month. We're trying to negotiate how to get them done more efficiently, like perhaps picking them up in a few trips so they can be installed as they are finished instead of altogether after they're all complete.''

She wrote it down, marking her calendar. ''Alright. Anything else for the Temple of Time?''

Link looked at her with a frown on his face. He didn't attend all of the meetings but he was pretty sure they'd missed something very important. ''Have you worked out fixing the staircases from the Great Plateau so people can go there yet?''

Zelda looked through her notes. ''Not according to what I have.''

''It's on the list of road works, your majesty,'' another council member said as they looked at the papers in front of himself. ''Scheduled for the fifth wave.''

''The fifth?'' Zelda asked as she flicked through her notes again. There was so much to do that the plans spanned the next twenty years to have everything under control and back to normal. Given the calamity had lasted a hundred, there was little surprise it would take a large amount of time to get things done. ''That's ten years away. The temple restoration is to be completed by the end of this year.''

The council member that had spoken about the roads looked lost for options. He was the one in charge of the road work projects. ''The roads and paths to the Great Plateau are their own project. Which wave would you like to substitute in its place?''

Zelda looked at him, flicking through her notes again. She read through a piece of paper she was handed with the details of each wave, trying to work out what could change. None of them could move; each of the first four waves contained roads that severely impacted the kingdom and each of its villages. If she reprioritised any of them, not only would it affect her people but her relationship with the villages as well. ''Are there any quick solutions we could have? The restoration of the temple should be moved back if no one is going to be able to go and see it. There are other things people would rather see done first.''

Link could see that Zelda didn't particularly like the idea of postponing such a sacred place. Back in their time, letting the sacred statues, springs and buildings wear was a high crime. The world was a very different place and she was struggling to get used to the ideas of the different priorities her people had. The council members could all see the expression on her face as well. ''We could push forward some of the restorations of Castle Town that we've postponed. We don't have to stop the restorations of the temple completely but slow it down while it waits for the paths to catch up. We might be able to push one of the entry points forward and have something by the time the temple is ready.''

Zelda seemed more pleased with that idea. ''The extra staff can be on the road works instead of Castle Town for now. I think that's doing just fine at its current pace. If we take some of them from the temple restoration, could we have a path and the temple ready by halfway through next year? Is that possible?'' she asked and she could see the relevant members frantically calculating numbers.

They looked up after a few minutes. ''We'll have to get back to you, your majesty.''

Zelda nodded. ''Okay. Next item,'' she said as she looked back at her notes.

Link wasn't sure he could fill her place if she was ever unwell or unavailable with how efficient she was. She wasn't afraid to take her time either; if the council needed more to be covered than they had time for, she would make it. She was dedicated to her people and wouldn't stop until she had done as much as she could for them.

She got up as the meeting concluded, fixing up her coat as she picked up her diary. She folded over her other notebooks and a castle staff member picked them up for her, taking them to put back in her study. The council filed out as Zelda set off to her next location, Link following closely behind.

She only stopped at night, sitting on her bed as Link sat on her chair, happy to spend some time with her alone. She looked into the Naydra's tear, a blue stone that showed the future of those who looked into it. Her future was still fuzzy but the image she saw hadn't changed. She'd asked others and the images had evolved over time but hers was identical to the first one she'd seen once she finally got an image.

''What are you trying to see?'' Link asked as he stared at the ceiling, enjoying the quiet and stillness in the room in comparison to the rest of the castle.

Zelda sighed. ''I don't know. I would have thought my wishes for the future might have changed enough to warrant some differences. You said yours changed.''

Link thought she might have gotten over the stone after Yunobo had given her an explanation all about it but here they were, six months later and still talking about it. ''Same concept.''

''But it changed.''

''Yunobo said it's lucky you can see anything,'' Link replied. ''Descendants of the goddess are meant to struggle.''

Zelda rolled her eyes and put it down. She settled into her bed lying on her side as she looked at her now former knight. ''You look tired.''

Link shrugged. ''Mentally, I guess. I haven't trained or done anything today except sit down,'' he replied. That was going to be the hardest part to adjust to; he had to sit and think of how old he was - did he include the years in the resurrection chamber? - to work out how long it had been since he'd had a day with training, travels or any of his other duties. ''Ignoring the time I spent in the shrine of resurrection, I haven't been this still in... probably ever. I wasn't a still child either.''

''You could run around the castle.''

Link didn't look particularly enthused by the idea. He knew his own fitness level and it'd take at least an hour of running to sufficiently tire out his body. Any less and he'd recover too quickly, rendering the run pointless. ''I'll just have to try and sleep. Maybe it won't be so bad.''

He got up, leaning over to give her a kiss goodnight like he usually did. His bedroom was separated by a busy hallway, which meant people noticed if he was in her room at night. It didn't help they also decided to wake him up in the middle of the night instead if they needed direction; which meant it was extremely obvious when they didn't find him and woke her up instead. It would be so much easier once they were married. No one would care then.

He walked into his room, saying goodnight to the guards along the way that stood and watched for intruders. He got into his bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like the entire night. He got up as the sun began to slowly light the edges of the sky in the morning, sitting on the edge of his bed as he took a moment to work out whether he was awake or not.

He stepped outside, the sun barely on the horizon as he opened the academy door. He grabbed one of the training sets, pulling it outside into the yard. He was practicing for hours, wiping the sweat off of his brow as the afternoon shift guards came in to train before they had to take their posts.

The guards could see they needed to give him space. Grax stood and watched, hands behind his back as he stood perfectly still. ''You have a meeting with the heads of military.''

''You have a meeting,'' Link replied and Grax didn't move. ''Go on.''

''Not without you. The queen has specifically requested the future king be part of any military related meetings. It will be under your jurisdiction,'' he stated clearly and Link stopped. He wasn't sure why he hadn't realised Zelda would want his expertise in the one area when he understood better than most others in the entire kingdom but he wanted to slap himself for not even thinking about it.

Link put the sword on the ground, turning around to face the man he'd trusted his army to. He followed as Grax walked into the castle, both men entering one of the meeting rooms. It was all relatively pointless chatter; mostly battle strategy and other unimportant information. It was nice to be across it all but when he felt like he was going to fall asleep at any moment, he really didn't want to hear about it.

''Sir, are we boring you?'' someone said as Link hadn't realised his eyes had closed over, his head beginning to drop.

''I'm sorry,'' Link apologised as he tried to sit up straighter and wake up. ''First day without full military training yesterday; I didn't sleep. You're not boring. Go on.''

There was a chuckle around the room. They seemed to be sympathetic; everyone in the kingdom knew that was a colossal change for him. ''Maybe we'll finish up for today then. You've all got the information for the recruitment drives?'' Grax asked and everyone nodded as they got up.

Link felt awful; he'd disrupted the meeting because he couldn't deal with sitting through most of a day instead of doing something physically exhausting. He got up and walked out to stand in the hall. ''I'm going to go lie down for a bit. Come get me if you need anything,'' he said and Grax's direction.

''This is the bit that's going to make you struggle, isn't it?'' he said and Link nodded. ''I'll make sure there's something spare in the mornings then.''

Link asked one of the guards to knock on his door after an hour if he hadn't already gotten up, mindful that he still needed to sleep that night. He wasn't planning on having a deep sleep anyway; he'd be content with closing his eyes and just getting some light rest like he survived on while travelling.

It felt like no time had passed at all when he felt lips against his head as he hesitated, controlling himself not to grab the person and put them on the floor in pain. He noticed it was Zelda, immediately relaxing now he knew it wasn't a threat. ''You really were asleep,'' she said as she pulled back, Link slowly rolling to get up. ''I wasn't quiet as I walked in.''

''I didn't mean to,'' he said as he stretched, feeling each of the muscles in his body aching as they were forced to wake up. ''What time is it? I told the guards to knock on my door if I didn't come out after an hour.''

''They were just about to head up the hall. Don't worry,'' she said as she watched him sit up. ''Didn't sleep?''

Link shook his head. ''I almost fell asleep in the military meeting,'' he said and Zelda looked disappointed.

''I asked if you were okay,'' she said as she sat down beside him. ''The planner has more wedding details to go over. I can tell her to wait until tomorrow.''

Link shook his head; he knew how difficult it was to get ready for her coronation and the wedding was only going to be even more extravagant. He quietly wished he could whisk her away somewhere where they could be alone. She was a queen of the people; maybe he could convince her to go hide away somewhere for the honeymoon instead. That was if they were getting one seeing as he wasn't sure if Zelda would let herself have any time off anyway.

He got up, taking her hand as they walked down the hall. It didn't matter how tired he was, he'd go through anything for her, even if it meant putting up with hours of discussions about chairs and floral arrangements, though — of course — he'd really prefer if he didn't have to.


	2. Chapter 2

Link knocked on the door, not even thinking to hesitate as he walked in. He caught a piece of fabric that was quickly thrown to cover his eyes, the action putting him on edge as he could see a divider being pulled across the room and Zelda grabbing her coat to cover herself.

''Link, you can't see the dress before the day. What is the point in knocking if you're not going to wait for us to reply?'' Zelda snapped at him and Link immediately felt stupid. That said, as far as he'd been made aware, they were still in the designing stages and he didn't think they were up to sewing yet. Clearly, that had changed.

''Sorry,'' he apologised as he turned around to face the door, pulling the fabric over the back of his head to block his peripheral vision. He was feeling concerned if what he had seen was going to be her actual dress; he'd seen staff carrying groceries in bags made of the same yellowish material.

Zelda let out a sigh as he could hear them all moving about behind him, trying to get the room back in order. ''What is it?''

Link had to take a second to think. ''I don't remember now,'' he said and he could tell the queen was rolling her eyes at him. He took another few seconds, trying really hard to remember what he'd been doing before he had walked into the room. The problem was most days felt the same so remembering specifics often got difficult. It finally clicked and he caught the cloth before it fell as he stood up straighter. ''Equipment budget.''

''The castle resources budget is still being cleared by the council representatives. Once it is approved, we can work out the exact amount you can have,'' Zelda replied. ''Do you need something now?''

Link shook his head, holding the fabric so it wouldn't fall. ''No, just soon. We're preparing for the next intake.''

''How soon is soon?'' she asked, aware that for some of the people she met with, soon meant tomorrow. He could hear her walking over to him, letting go as she began to pull the fabric away. ''You really look silly with this on your head.''

Link turned to face her. She was adjusting her coat, back in her normal outfit again. She pointed for him to go and stand on the small pedestal, Link giving a confused frown but doing as she asked anyway. The seamstress knew what Zelda was putting him there for, beginning to measure him as Link tried to stand still. ''The intake starts next month. We put them through the fitness training first so... six weeks? I'll have to check with Grax; I've been trying to step back and let him take control like he should be.''

Zelda folded her arms as she watched the seamstress take down all of her notes, determined she could probably make up an exact mock-up of his body shape and size by the time she was done. ''You should have money before then. There's other things we need as well, so I'm pushing for them to finalise it sooner rather than later.''

Link nodded as the seamstress stepped back and let him step down. ''What am I being measured for?''

''One of these to start with,'' Zelda said as she pulled at her coat. He did vaguely remember that conversation. ''Then you'll need something to wear at the wedding too.''

''As a soldier, I assumed that meant I wear the full royal armour set.''

The seamstress shook her head. ''You are not clanking up those stairs in iron.''

Link hadn't realised he'd said the wrong thing. ''Well, if not that then probably the champion's armour, right?''

The seamstress looked at Zelda to see her thoughts. He wasn't wrong; it was his title and therefore it was the outfit he was meant to wear for all formal occasions where he wasn't standing as part of the guard itself. It was much more lightweight and designed for a lot of quick movement without all of the noise and discomforts that the iron gear had. ''I do suppose that is probably what you should be wearing, isn't it?'' she said, taking this information into consideration. ''Then never mind. Just make sure it's all in good condition. If there's any marks, holes or anything, please give it over to the seamstress so she can fix it.''

Link gave her a look before turning to the seamstress. ''Can you make me another set?''

The seamstress let out a sigh. ''Please bring the other in so I can make sure I get all the details right,'' she said and Link nodded.

He walked out of the room as Zelda led him down the hall. ''The council is meeting now if you'd like to sit in.''

He'd gone along for a little while but there was too much to get done. While he had the chance, he wanted to help get other things off the ground while the former princess was busy in meeting after meeting, unable to help as many directly as she would have liked. ''Is there anything other than making sure the budget gets passed soon?'' he asked and Zelda looked through her diary.

''Not that I have here,'' she said and Link looked to see whether she wanted him to come along anyway. ''What were your plans for this afternoon?''

Link shrugged. ''Check the guards, make sure they're doing their jobs. Hopefully go unnoticed so I can give Grax some feedback on how they are when they don't think they're being watched,'' he said and Zelda nodded. ''Other bits and pieces. I can reschedule if you want me to go to the council meeting.''

Zelda shook her head. ''Am I going to see you later?'' she asked and Link nodded. He spent most evenings with her unless she had further meetings, which seemed to be happening more and more frequently. He wasn't sure when she ever got to take a break if it wasn't just to sleep.

''Are we getting time to ourselves?''

Zelda looked uncertain. ''That's the plan so far,'' she said and Link wasn't comforted by her choice of words. They spent too many evenings in the same room and yet apart because people would walk in without any notice. She'd been right when she said they wouldn't get any privacy at all within the castle walls. He was beginning to lose hope they'd even get any after they were married; no one seemed to care about the possibility they wanted to be left alone.

He got through the day and walked up to the queen's quarters after dinner, hoping she might have been settled by then. He was concerned by the fact there seemed to be no guards standing near her end of the hallway but at least she wasn't there. He sat in the chair beside her bed like he normally did, quietly waiting for her return.

She did eventually, looking tired as she closed the door behind herself. ''I'm sorry, I've just been dealing with some very vocal Gorons. I still haven't worked out what they were asking for but I've asked them to put it in writing before I raise it to the council,'' she grabbed some clothes as she stopped and turned. ''Can you wait while I have a shower?''

''Don't worry about me, have a bath and relax if you want,'' Link insisted. ''I'll go.''

''Join me,'' Zelda suggested and Link hesitated. ''I asked and the guards didn't think you were here.''

She grabbed one of the signs she had made up so people would stop annoying her while she was trying to have a shower or a bath, hanging it on the door. Link still looked divided as he stayed in the chair, waiting for further direction.

Zelda walked over to her bathroom door, placing her hand on it as she looked at him, confused he was still sitting there. ''If you don't want to, I'll just have a shower and you can wait. I feel like we live in the same castle but I barely see you.''

Link sighed as he got up. She deserved the time to relax and his only issue with joining her was if they got caught, more for her reputation than his. He walked in behind her as she began turning the taps, letting the water start pouring into the stone tub. She looked through her cupboards, trying to work out what some of the staff put in there when they had run it for her in the past, smelling the bottles and powders in turn.

Link made sure the door was firmly shut, watching as Zelda let her coat fall from her shoulders and down her arms. The more he thought about it, the worse the situation got. Watching her get undressed was just sending messages around his body that made the whole situation even more awkward. ''I think I might sit outside instead.''

''Why?'' Zelda asked as she reached around her back, trying to undo her shirt with one hand. ''I didn't invite you in to guard the door.''

This was taking a completely different turn to what he had predicted. He thought he was just coming into the room so he could sit and speak to her while she tried to relax. He looked at the tub and frowned. ''It's going to be a tight fit.''

''Then we'll just have to be close, won't we?'' she said as she let her shirt fall aside too. She walked over to him, nervous in her movements as she began to undo his tunic. He let her pull it over his head as she led him over to the bath side, checking the temperature of the water as it got higher and higher.

After removing the rest of their clothes, she let him sit down first. She held his hand as she got in herself, trying not to slip as she sat in his lap and leaned against him. It was nice to be held in his embrace as she let the water warm her tired and aching muscles. Sometimes she wondered if sitting in chairs all day was actually harder work than running around Hyrule. Her back and shoulders had certainly deteriorated considerably.

Link was lost as to where he should put his hands, trying to keep his body a little away from her. She was cold in contrast to the water, which both did and didn't help as he was willing the indecent thoughts he was having away. It didn't help that she shuffled and got closer.

He laid his head back as he took a few deep breaths. His lessons in self-control had been about other things, seduction being one he hadn't really given consideration to. He'd also hoped that if he was ever in the situation, he'd get himself out of it sooner rather than later; he'd certainly avoid being naked with someone else at all costs.

She got comfortable and he thought she may have just fallen asleep there, every muscle in her body slowly relax. She'd been feeling awkward at first too; she couldn't even think of the last time she'd seen him completely naked. They were almost always interrupted which did a fantastic job of ruining the mood.

She could feel that he was too anxious to move his hands even though she was sure his arms were uncomfortable. She tried to pull them more around her waist, feeling the resistance as she did so. ''This is meant to be relaxing for you too,'' she said and she could feel him shuffle again as she sat up and turned a little to look at him. ''What's wrong?''

Link didn't know what to say, awkwardly staring at her for a few seconds as he shuffled again. ''It's just my body getting mixed signals.''

''I'm sorry?'' Zelda asked as she looked only more confused and concerned.

''What does it usually get when it's naked with a naked woman very close by, Zelda?'' Link asked and Zelda looked like she immediately understood his point. ''It's working out it's wrong.''

Zelda still looked unsure. ''If you want to get out-''

Link shook his head as he spun her back around, pulling her in close. He gently played with her hair, hoping she'd relax again. He knew he was ruining the time she'd particularly wanted to have some time to de-stress but he couldn't help it if he felt uncomfortable at first. At least playing with her hair seemed to help; she relaxed once again as she sunk further into his arms, almost falling asleep.

There was a knock at the door and Zelda let out a groan. ''Yes?''

''Your Majesty, I have a parcel for you,'' the voice said through the door and Zelda sat up.

''Leave it on the bed. I'll look at it when I get out of the bath in a little while,'' she called back and she could hear that they weren't leaving. ''Is it important?''

''Yes.''

Zelda sighed as she got up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. She stepped forward and opened the door up just enough to see the other person, a clearly displeased expression on her face. ''What is it?''

''This was for you,'' the woman said as she offered up the parcel. ''We were told you need to see it immediately.''

Zelda held the towel with one hand as she reached out for the parcel and noticed the woman hesitating, particularly paired with the uneasy expression on her face. Something was off; she could feel it as she took her hand back. ''Who sent it and what is it?''

''I don't know.''

''Put it down on the bed or the dresser. I will look later,'' she said and she could see they weren't going to move. They'd been given orders and they were too scared to do anything. They even looked too terrified to drop it and run. She always knew this was a possibility but hadn't expected it given they were in a time the world seemed relatively at peace. ''This is something to hurt me, isn't it?''

There was a nod and Zelda held the door tighter. ''Put it in my office. I'll have someone look at it later,'' she said and the woman nodded. ''Be very careful.''

''Thank you, your majesty.''

Zelda closed the door and took a deep breath as Link was already out of the bath, getting ready to handle the situation. He ran the towel through his hair before tying it up, immediately heading for the door. She wanted to stop him but she knew he wouldn't. Even after handing over his military, he still saw himself as the one responsible for her safety.

He walked out of the room, trying his very best to not raise any alarms. He returned an hour or so later and the queen was well and truly in bed, opening her eyes slowly to sit up. ''It was just a threatening letter in a parcel with other items inside to imitate something dangerous.''

Zelda was glad; she would have felt awful if something had happened. She knew that there were some citizens who preferred not having the royal family but some of them were clearly now becoming very motivated to try and get rid of her, or at least make her fear what they would do. ''What was the threat?''

''Stop sending spies.''

Zelda sat up. Of all the things that could be written in there, that was one she didn't expect. ''We don't have spies.''

Link nodded. ''I will check with Grax but there's a good chance we're being framed.''

Zelda slowly laid back down, her eyes heavy as he stepped forward and put his hand on hers. ''One evening together. That's all I ask the goddess for and now I am scared for my life.''

Link kissed the top of her head and walked out, feeling a mixture of things building in his chest. He walked past the guards and back into his room, taking the master sword and his shield from the wall. It felt good to have them back in his hands again after so much time.

The guards were confused and stopped him before he could walk back. ''No weapons are allowed in the queen's quarters, Sir. You know that. You made the rule.''

Link gave them both a look as he tightened his grip. ''You let someone walk in with a blatant threat to her life. It even looked suspicious from the outside. She's scared for her life that something is about to happen because you incompetent idiots didn't think to stop the person with the suspicious package. Let me through.''

They immediately stepped aside, letting him through as his anger boiled under the surface. He took some deep breaths and let it settle before opening her bedroom door quietly and closing it behind himself. She opened her eyes just a little as he put his things perfectly within reach to use if it was required and got into bed beside her to hold her nice and tight. He only slept lightly, listening to every sound carefully just in case there was a follow-up.

He woke up before she did as per usual, making his way down to the academy with his sword and shield on his back. Grax was barely awake, flicking through the pages of a recipe book in bed as the former knight walked in. ''Got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?''

''How did your soldiers let a parcel with a bomb in it get all the way into Zelda's bedroom?'' Link asked and Grax's expression completely dropped.

''Did one really...?'' Grax asked and Link's expression didn't change. ''Shit.''

Grax got out of his bed, throwing the covers back as he quickly changed. So much for a late start; he'd been looking forward to the quiet morning for weeks. Link folded his arms and waited as Grax finished getting ready. ''She doesn't know there was a bomb in the box. It was disarmed already so it was just a threat and she knows it was a threat but she was shaken enough that someone had tried to hand deliver it to her while she was in the bath.''

''So she knows it was a threat to scare her but not that there was actually a deactivated bomb in it?'' Grax asked. Link gave him a single nod. ''I'm glad she'll be yelling at you and not me when she finds out you lied to her.''

He was right but Link wasn't in the mood to let it change anything. ''How would you feel if you were in a castle surrounded by people who are meant to make sure you're safe and a dangerous parcel makes it all the way to you in your room? She was scared there'd be a something else. I had to stay with her so she'd sleep properly.''

''I wouldn't think you'd be complaining about that,'' Grax teased and Link used one arm to push him into the wall. It wasn't particularly hard but perfectly expressed that Link was feeling a lot more than he was showing. ''Yeah, yeah, okay. I know this is serious. We'll handle it and make sure it doesn't happen again. You can trust me.''

Link walked forward as they entered the lower areas of the castle, collecting each of the heads of staff from their rooms or respective workstations without even having to speak. They all gathered in one of the meeting rooms as Link stood at the head of the table, letting them all sit anxiously and wait so he could drill the point home as quickly as possible.

''How did an unsigned, dangerous parcel make it into the queen's bedroom? She could be dead because you and all of your staff didn't question it,'' he barked and he could see the mixture of expressions. Grax kept a straight face as others looked panicked or apologetic, feeling the failure from each and every one of them. If just one person in the castle had questioned it, it wouldn't have gotten all the way upstairs.

Link was still staring at each of them, trying to convey just how serious the situation was as the door opened behind him. He ignored it until everyone in the room stood up, bowing slightly for the queen. He turned and watched her walk around the table and sit at the other end, looking back at him.

''Sit.''

Everyone did, waiting with a different fear as Zelda collected her thoughts for a moment and opened her notebook. ''All incoming mail or packages are meant to go through the mailroom in security. It is checked at the surface level for any signs of threats. If it isn't sealed as confidential, it is opened and checked. Letters are not read but are also opened in case something has been slipped in the envelopes. If the parcel or letter is confidential without a seal from a high council member, head of security are the ones to open it only. If it has a high council seal on it, then it goes into my study and I will view it in there when I first can. Everything else gets sealed again and put in my study once verified is safe and will be stamped by mailroom staff to signify it's been checked. Does anyone have any questions or suggestions?''

The room was silent. She waited impatiently for a few moments. ''I will take that as a no. Please convey this to all of your staff and the new policy is to begin immediately. If you have any comments or questions you'd like to make later, please find a time to speak to me or raise it at the next staff meeting. Thank you,'' she said as she got up, everyone watching as she left the room again. They all turned and looked at Link as Zelda closed the door behind herself, making her way to wherever she was supposed to be next.

He looked at them all, his expression becoming less angry. He had a feeling she would have been planning it in her head all night, ready to step in even if he hadn't called the meeting. ''You heard the queen.''

They all got up and moved out of the room, Link standing in place. Grax stayed behind, waiting until the room was empty. ''Was there a letter with the parcel?'' he asked, putting together that there had to have been something Link had told her about the contents.

Link nodded. ''Have you been training spies?''

Grax frowned. ''Of course not. Not without your permission or advice. That isn't the way the queen wants her kingdom to be seen. She wants all of the guards to be out and obvious to prove we're not scared, and to prove we're not doing anything more than protecting the kingdom and its people.''

Link took a few seconds to analyse Grax's expression. The man didn't give any signs of lying so he let it be. ''Someone thinks we have been and have sent them somewhere. I don't know if we'll be able to but I'd like to see if we can track where the parcel came from.''

''I'll see what information we can gather for you,'' Grax replied as he stood up, stretching in place. ''How's the funding going? We're not going to have enough money to buy equipment and beds for the chamber if we don't get any soon.''

Link made his way toward the door, aware that Grax would follow as he always did when required. ''The queen is working on it.''

Grax folded his arms. ''Time frame?''

''Six weeks.''

Grax groaned. ''Right, okay. Some might have to get cosy,'' he said as he stopped to walk in the direction of the knight's chamber as he had mentioned. ''I'm about to probably yell at them all for not putting the futons aside so they can use the space to train and get ready, do you want to come?''

Link shook his head. He had too much else to do; there was a wedding quickly approaching and although he wouldn't let it show as anything more than frustration, he'd been shaken by the threats as well. He thought he'd taught the staff more about security than they'd shown, or perhaps he just wasn't getting the message through that all of the procedure and policies they had was to make sure the former princess was taken care of.

It took a few weeks but Grax eventually had returned with answers. ''We think the threat came from here,'' he said as he pointed to a map, all of his soldiers and the relevant security personnel watching carefully. It was a relatively empty section of the map in the Faron region. Link folded his arms as Grax continued to explain what he knew, retrieving one of the more detailed maps out to point to specific places. ''The lead I got suggests that the village is forming here. It's a collection of those who are still opposed to the royal family.''

''Do we know the demographic?'' Link asked and Grax looked disappointed.

''Primarily Sheikah, though there has been mention of some particularly disgruntled Hylians and Gerudo, from memory. There was a presence of each of the races but we're looking at the majority moving there after the disbanding of the Yiga clan,'' he said, which only made Link more concerned. ''You only get to move there if you are invited. They want to keep it quiet, which is what has sparked my concerns.''

Link decided he'd rather ask later instead of in front of the entire group of people that answered to the man he was about to question, however one of them couldn't go without knowing the answer. ''Did they invite you? You were in the Yiga clan once, right?''

Grax shook his head. ''No, they're not that stupid. If they'd asked me, they know I'd be there with all of you to shut them down immediately. But I still know others that were in the clan and some of them were asked. They made their own decisions.''

With that, the questions very quickly stopped. Grax had clearly disapproved of some of those decisions, which implied some of them may have joined. Grax began to pull out some pins and started moving them around to place them on the map. ''My inclination is to go there and speak to them, to give them personal reassurance we're not spying and have no interest in what they're doing so long as they don't threaten Hyrule or it's kingdom.''

''Couldn't we just invite them here? It could be a trap,'' another soldier called out.

Link had to consider the options; given the past behaviour where a bomb had been brought into the castle, he was hesitant to let any of them inside the castle walls. That noted, it very well could have been a trap in which case they needed to be prepared to fight their way out. There was a bit more discussion before they concluded Grax's suggestion was in fact the best answer they had for the time being. ''How many are you sending in?''

''Two inside, another five will wait to back us up should we need to escape in a hurry,'' Grax said and Link agreed that it was probably smarter to minimise direct casualties. If there were only two that needed to escape, it would be much easier to slip out. The former assassin was a master of stealth and could slip away without any troubles and Link had enough experience to get himself out of sticky situations; he'd beaten the Yiga clan before so this should have been of no concern to him.

''So you and I go in, have you allocated the others yet?'' Link asked and Grax stood awkwardly for a second, unsure of what to say.

He took a few more seconds and then spoke. ''No, you stay here. You're not in the military anymore and you're about to become king, that would be stupid to send you in,'' he said and Link took a second to realise that the man was right. It felt like a blow to his gut, something to bring him down a few pegs as he thought he was going to be one of the leads in this mission. Instead, he was a bystander while they all risked their lives to ensure the peace of the kingdom. Grax could see the look in his eyes and continued talking to move people away from the topic. ''Enrita will be with me as she's the next the most adept to escaping in a hurry. Then there'll be Maxis, Dale, Chung, Teec, and Juanto.''

Link sat quietly as he listened to the strategy. ''The leader is supposedly a Hylian. I haven't heard more than that but he is just a good talker with no real ability or threat. The issue is how well he's gathered people who do have the skills to cause problems for us,'' he said and Link could see why the man had perked up interests. Gathering people not only together but to then convince them to move away from their families and friends was a rather impressive task. ''If we can convince them they have nothing to be concerned about, they may at least be less direct. I think we will still need to watch the group but that should be enough to let us start preparing for potential conflict. We're not a dictatorship. Don't ask me what we really are but I know the queen wants her people to feel like they have just as much power and say in the kingdom as she does and freedom to live as they like so long as they are not imposing unreasonably on others.''

Link knew that. He listened to her repeat it constantly, though she used much more technical and specialised wording as she insisted to the council members that they and the people they represented were all being heard. She was firm but fair and really did her best to help reform the kingdom after such a long period with no true and structured government.

He walked out after everyone else, trying to work out the strange feeling he had. Everyone else had quickly moved on as they needed to get organised and Link was left to think while he waited for Zelda to get out of her meeting. She could tell something was wrong as she stepped outside the door, talking to the council representatives as they made their way out to gather their things and start their trips to their respective villages and towns.

She waved and said goodbye, wishing them luck before walking over to the man who would soon be her husband. ''What's wrong?''

''I'm not sure,'' he admitted and Zelda was just as confused, linking her arm around his to escort him down the halls in the direction she was walking.

She was just heading toward her study, sitting down at her desk as she began flicking through her notes to make sure she didn't have any further questions.''How was the security meeting?''

''They think they've tracked down the source of the parcel. Grax and a small team are going to go and assure them we're not spying and they have nothing to worry about so long as they don't threaten us again,'' Link said and Zelda nodded. There was a brief silence as she flicked through a couple of pages. ''They'll be going in a few days.''

Zelda looked up. ''Without you?'' she asked and Link nodded. It was little wonder he looked lost; he was used to being in the front lines, dealing with whatever threats there were himself rather than letting others fight his battles for him. ''Who is taking care of the academy students while Grax is away?''

Link hadn't thought to ask that question. ''Me, I guess,'' he said as he tried to work out if there was anyone else Grax would choose. No one else had the experience to lead the students properly.

Zelda closed over her notebooks and got up, kissing him on his cheek. ''They're going to want Grax back.''

Link nodded. Everyone knew how strict he was when it came to preparing the royal guard and he was sure that the students would already be considering falling ill during the week Grax would be away just to avoid him. Grax was still strict on them but there was something about Link and his relentless determination that just made his training all that much worse.

Zelda took his hand and held it as she picked up the books for her next meeting. ''We have the meetings with the high council in a few days too. In the Rito village this time, if I remember correctly, which means we should be heading off the day after tomorrow.''

Link could have sworn but kept it to himself; Grax didn't let them out unless it was something serious but it was enough Link was beginning to pick up on it. While he was thinking of the man, it was a time when Link would have really liked him to be around; the castle security was about to become very bare. ''I'll make sure we have a group organised. The students will have to have someone else after all.''

Zelda smiled and nodded with a laugh as she began to walk down the halls. ''Do you need anything before we go?''

Link shook his head. ''I'll pack just before we leave.''

Zelda looked wistful, remembering times before she'd become confined to the castle. ''It's going to be the first time I've gone out of the castle since I became queen. How did time pass by so quickly?''

Link knew it had been a while but he hadn't realised it had been that long. It was little wonder she was excited; she'd always been a free spirit that felt her most comfortable out in the world, fluttering between places as part of her ongoing research into pretty much everything. Almost a year inside the castle must have been hard on her but she'd found ways to cope.

She stopped in her tracks as a thought obviously came to mind. ''Could we go on our own like we used to?''

Link shook his head. ''You're queen.''

''And until I asked you to marry me, you were my most trusted knight. You're still the best warrior in all of Hyrule. You train with the guard almost every day, then train on your own between meetings.''

''Being the best doesn't stop something from happening if we're ambushed by more than I can handle, Zelda,'' he replied, trying to make his point clear. ''They're going to want to kill me too if they want to hurt you. Things have changed.''

Zelda looked disappointed. ''I was just thinking we'd get some time alone without all the interruptions. I was right when I told you we'd never get any privacy here.''

Link did have to agree with that. He'd been thinking about it more and more as each day passed. He had known she was right at the time but he hadn't realised just the degree to which she was. He didn't want to think about how they were going to manage trying to have children when it felt like they couldn't even get five minutes to themselves sometimes. ''After we get married, we could work out to stay in Hateno. I haven't sold my house yet.''

Zelda's eyes lit up. ''And that would be okay?''

''Guards can surround the town. I can handle anybody who lives there. You could visit Purah in her lab too,'' Link suggested.

Zelda hugged him. She knew the towns were never the problem; it was the travelling in the open in between them that was the most dangerous. ''That would be perfect.''

They walked into the room with the planner, sitting down as the woman had laid out samples of everything on the long tables. ''So we have a lot to decide on today.''

Zelda held Link's hand, squeezing it as she could see him trying his hardest not to pull a face. He felt useless when it came to deciding things but she appreciated that he was still coming along for support, stating his opinion in the rare occasion he had one over what was going to be a much more complicated day than he'd wanted. If he'd gotten his own way, it would have been themselves and a priest, and that was it. Even so, she knew she could always count on him to be there for her, no matter how much he didn't want to be there.

* * *

 _I am so sorry for all the delays everyone! I knew my updates would be slower but this is much later than I intended; I actually empathise with Link and Zelda quite well right now because I just moved house (hence the delay) and am getting married myself in a couple of months. I'll try to make sure you don't have to wait too long before the next update!_

 _Until then, let me know what you think and thank you for all the support I've gotten already, I really appreciate it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda sat beside the water, enjoying the sunshine as Sidon took in whatever water he could get. It was very cold but the sun was at least warming the surface. ''Are you feeling better?'' she asked and the Zora prince nodded.

''Much. I appreciate that a lot of water isn't a good thing for their wings but the Rito seem to forget how much we need water. The Gerudo and Gorons know they need to do something because of the heat but the Rito think we'd be fine because it's cold. We'd become icicles in the water below.''

Zelda smiled as she knew she'd heard this before from others long ago; some things didn't ever change. It wasn't the Rito's fault that they lived in such a cold environment that it felt inhabitable to other races, just as the Rito struggled in the wet in the Zora's domain. It was nothing personal; that was just the surrounding terrain. At least there were the shallow water patches that got a good amount of sun during the day that the Zora could use to get the water they needed.

''There's not much they can do, sadly,'' Zelda explained and Sidon nodded again, letting out a quiet sigh. It was amusing to hear him complain when she was used to listening to him cheer and encourage all of those around him. She supposed it meant he felt comfortable enough with her, particularly as she shared his ideas when it came to being positive in front of her subjects.

''We have a meeting shortly,'' she said as she looked up at the sky. She could see others wandering in their direction, collecting them both on their way to the nearby stables that they had borrowed for their meetings; ; there were too many important things to talk about that needed more privacy than the open air structures that the Rito Village was known for could provide. This particular meeting was with only the various leaders, not even the representatives allowed to enter the space. There was enough hesitation letting Sidon through the door, even despite the fact he had been gradually taking over all of his father's duties due to the older man's growing incapability to travel; the Zora king was getting quite old and being a giant Zora made leaving the village highly impractical.

Zelda sat in her seat, pulling in her chair as she looked at the very powerful people that surrounded her. ''Does anyone have something they want to say first?'' she asked and no one spoke up. They all knew they'd get their turn and there was nothing pressing that needed to be discussed. ''Then may I? I have a couple of topics I'd like to speak about with you all.''

Everyone immediately let her speak; it must have been important if she was asking to go first. She always insisted her matters were the least important and therefore should be left until last. ''I will start with the worse of the two that you've probably all heard about by now,'' she said and it didn't add any ease. ''Due to a recent incident, we've had to put stronger security policies about all mail and deliveries entering the kingdom. Please make sure anything from your towns and villages that needs to come into the castle has your official seal unless it is okay to be searched.''

Riju leaned forward on her crossed legs, a serious expression across her face. ''I heard something made it up to your room that shouldn't have,'' she said, unsure of how much she should say. She wasn't sure what had been passed around to the other leaders and although they should have all known, it wasn't her place to make the announcement. Buliara had let her know everything that Link and Grax had shared with her; given the past between the Gerudo and the Yiga clan, the castle and Gerudo militaries always shared as much intelligence as they could about the group and their movements.

Zelda took a deep breath, hoping not to insight too much fear or outrage. ''Yes. A threatening package made it up to my bedroom, but there was nothing of real concern inside. It was just made to seem like a much more damaging than it was.''

Riju watched her face carefully. She was telling the truth, but then again, she knew otherwise and they hadn't been lying either. It seemed that she wasn't alone in hearing the news because the chief of the Gorons also looked perplexed by the statement. Bludo spoke up. ''I don't mean to sound like I'm doubting you, your highness but I heard it was incredibly threatening.''

Zelda shook her head. ''No, it wasn't.'' She noticed that all of the faces around her were frowning as if they all knew something she didn't. ''What did you all hear?''

''It was a deactivated bomb,'' Sidon said and Zelda shook her head, though as she looked around she could see they all agreed with him.

''Who did you hear it from?'' she asked and Sidon frowned.

''Link and Grax.''

Zelda got up. ''If you'd excuse me, I will go clarify the information for you all,'' she said as she immediately felt doubt in what she knew. For the entire table to know something she didn't that was about her own experiences, it felt wrong and embarrassing. She stepped out the door and passed the Rito guards, making her way toward the Hylian she was soon going to call her husband.

''Link,'' she called out and she could see him quickly get up and make his way over to her, leaving the others he was talking to behind.

''What's wrong?'' he called out back as he ran toward her, watching her stop and fold her arms away from any possible listeners.

''Did you lie to me?'' she asked and Link frowned. ''About the package. Everyone else in that room is determined there was a bomb in that box and you told me there wasn't.'' Link's face said it all. She didn't have words to describe how she felt but she was going to be damned if she didn't try. ''Why did you lie to me? We're getting married soon, you've been the one person I've trusted without fail for over a hundred years through thick and thin and you make me look like an idiot in front of all of the other leaders that I'm meant to be ruling over. Do you know how that makes me feel? Betrayed. Furious. Embarrassed. Upset-''

Link stopped her in her tracks. ''I did it because you were already scared enough. I did it to protect you.''

''I don't need protecting like a child. I am a grown woman, I have dealt with Ganon, I know that people may want to hurt me. I was shaken but I don't need to be coddled,'' she retorted and Link sighed. He knew he'd done the wrong thing but it was all with good intentions. He wasn't sure how he was meant to bring it up again to tell her he'd lied and what the truth was, so he'd just avoided it until he could figure out the best way to say it. Eventually, it became too hard and he just decided to never do it.

''I'm sorry.''

''Sorry doesn't make me look less incompetent,'' Zelda snapped back at him and Link knew he'd really upset her. She turned around and stormed off as Link debated internally what he should do. He only thought to run after her too late, watching her walk back into the stable room with the other figureheads of the kingdom.

She sat down, pulling herself together as much as she could. ''You are all correct. I am sorry to have told you the wrong information,'' she said and no one dared to speak. ''As previously stated, please make sure anything that should not be searched by security is marked with your seals so we can confirm they are safe and their place of origin. What is the next topic we should discuss?''

Everyone was nervous to say anything but they had to. ''You had a second topic you wanted to discuss, your highness,'' Kaneli said as he shuffled uncomfortably.

Zelda shook her head. ''Not right now. Perhaps at the end depending on whether I've changed my mind,'' she said and no one else said anything until the end of the meeting. They all looked at her and waited until she spoke. ''I wanted to ask your opinions on making Link king immediately upon our marriage, rather than via the usual process. Being the heir and given his history, I thought he deserved the title.''

''I certainly don't have an issue with it,'' Sidon said and Riju agreed. They knew he would become king sooner or later; why not just make it sooner?

''I do not have a problem with this so long as he goes through a full coronation ceremony. If he is to become a proper king, he must go through all of the ceremonies and blessings that you did when you became queen,'' Kaneli said and Zelda had anticipated that was likely to be an answer. For all the traditions that had been lost since the great calamity, there were some she knew would never change.

Bludo looked at the Rito elder. ''I concur with Kaneli. He is to go through the coronation. If you are happy to have the coronation directly after the wedding ceremony, he may become king immediately. Otherwise, he must wait until he goes through the ceremony and will only be prince in the meantime.''

Zelda was still frustrated with him but she knew this was what was best for her kingdom. ''I will let him know. I will check what his preference as it is his ceremony but I would prefer it to happen on the same day as not to take more time from anybody else than necessary,'' she said and everyone seemed to agree. ''That is all. Thank you very much for your time.''

They all got up, walking out and back into the village. Link could feel eyes on him as the council all walked up the staircases, Zelda standing behind with her arms still folded. Yunobo and a couple of others scurried off after their respective chiefs, giving them both some privacy. They all knew it was going to be bad and it wasn't their place to pry. Zelda began to walk away from the village and Link followed, putting his hand on her shoulder as she barely looked at him. ''Zelda, I'm sorry.''

''What else have you been lying to me about? I'm meant to be able to trust you. How can I marry you when who knows what else you've kept from me?'' she said and Link felt that painful tug in his gut, reminding him that he'd let her down.

He held her shoulder and made her stop, turning her to look at him. ''Nothing. You were scared, I was trying to protect you. I meant to tell you sooner but the longer I waited, the worse it got. So I hoped you'd never know because it was better for you that way. You knew it was a threat, that's all you needed to know.''

''But how do I trust you? You've done this before; you told Sidon when I was scared of becoming queen and I asked you to keep it a secret. I am strong enough to work things out on my own.''

''I know you can but I have been taught my entire life to protect and help you. I couldn't help you back then because I didn't understand what you were going through, and this time I was telling you what you needed without hindering you. You would have been even more terrified if I told you there was a bomb in that box. You struggled to sleep even with me there and shut yourself off for a couple of days while you tried to adjust to the idea people could get even just a threatening letter in your mailbox,'' Link clarified. She knew he had a point but she was still upset with him.

She looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to level her head. There was no point in being over-emotional. ''I need to know I can trust you if you're going to help me with this kingdom.''

Link nodded. ''I'm sorry. You can. I promise I won't lie again, even if I think it's better that I do. I swear on the goddess I won't.''

Zelda leaned forward and kissed him. ''You promise?'' She felt better as Link nodded. He may have lied or done things she was annoyed by but he'd never let her down; she could always trust him. ''You're being coronated on our wedding day.''

Link gave her a confused look. ''What?''

''You can talk to me about it again when I'm in a better mood but to become king on the day we get married, you're being coronated as part of the ceremony. Otherwise you're doing it another day anyway,'' Zelda said and Link took a deep breath. He knew he deserved that; he was going to have to do it either way and given what he'd put her through, she really deserved to get his support when she wanted it instead of when he found it most convenient. It was also better to get it all over and done with at once so he had no complaints.

Sidon was loitering around, waiting for permission to approach. All seemed well so he began to make his way toward the water pools, sitting in one again as he enjoyed the sunshine warmed water. ''I can close my eyes and cover my ears if you want. I just need more water.''

Link knew that the other Zora had spent all morning in the pools, getting their warmth and water requirements while the council members were all in and out of meetings. ''No, it's fine,'' he insisted and Sidon still looked uncertain. He lay down, his head under the water as he seemed quite happy to stay under there forever. There was an awkward silence for the few moments until Sidon floated to the surface, so obviously excited and relieved to be back in the water that it was too hard to stay mad at each other for very long at all.

There was a different air about the castle as Grax and his soldiers arrived back, Grax dropping his gear on the floor of the academy the second he walked through the door.

Everyone knew he was tense as they stood around inside, waiting to hear what he'd been thinking for days on their trip back home. He'd been perfectly silent the whole way, unlike his usually relaxed demeanour and no one understood why. It had seemed to go well but he'd been acting like it hadn't.

''Grax, should we debrief now?'' Enrita asked, removing her sword from her back as she rested it on the ground in front of her to lean on.

Grax looked hesitant. ''Yes, before we all start forgetting,'' he said and everyone gathered around. ''We rode into Courage Steppe and met with a group of people. It wasn't the village we were told but we did find some of the people we were looking for. They have given us a date and time to meet with their leader to negotiate peace treaties. Does anyone disagree with any of this?'' There was a collective shake of heads. ''Does anyone have anything else to add?''

''They claimed they're not a village but a group of people with the same faith,'' Enrita added.

Grax nodded. ''Yes. That is correct. They are not a village according to those we spoke to.''

There was silence for a few more moments. ''There's nothing else, is there?'' another asked and Enrita shook her head.

''Link and I will work out our next moves from here. Until then, this doesn't spread just in case plans change,'' Grax said and it made everyone feel even more uneasy.

He remained oddly cautious for the days it took for Link to return. Link could tell the second his eyes set on Grax standing in the entry way with his hands behind his back. Zelda was speaking with Sidon who was spending the night in the castle with the other Zora on their way back to the Domain, too busy to realise that Link had made his way straight over to the head of the guard.

''What happened?''

''We have a problem,'' Grax said and Link frowned. ''They know everything.''

Link was still confused. ''We don't hide anything,'' he said and Grax shook his head.

''About me,'' he said and Link still looked confused. ''It means someone I trusted is giving them information.''

''What haven't you told me?'' Link asked and Grax looked at his leader.

''A lot of things I don't like telling myself,'' he said and Link could take a few guesses. It was enough with the remorseful look on his face that he felt safe to say that Grax regretted every moment of it.

Link took a deep breath. ''We will sort this out later.''

Zelda walked over with a smile on her face. ''Grax, how did things go with the meeting?''

Grax eased up his facial expression. ''Link and I are going to discuss what we should do next. It turns out that the location we thought they were in was wrong but we did find people there that have set us up with a meeting at another date and place.''

Zelda took a second. ''So it was a trap.''

Grax took a deep breath in. ''Yeah.''

Zelda looked at Link. ''Tell me when we're going. I'd like to have a talk to whoever this is and tell them to stop terrorising my people.''

''You're not going anywhere.''

''I will go where I please, I am the queen and if you're planning on going, I can too. They've made their point and I know between the two of you, we will be safe. Get the guard ready and tell me when we leave,'' Zelda said and Link kept a straight face, trying not to show disapproval. He wasn't king yet; he could complain all he liked but at the end of the day, she was the one who still had rule over everyone else.

Grax looked at Link. ''We will need to set off tomorrow. I know where it is.''

Zelda looked at the man, wary of how stoic he seemed. ''Where is that?''

Sidon slowly wandered over, listening carefully as Grax spoke. ''The buried ruins of Rabia Plain.''

Sidon had to interrupt. ''Would you like any of my guards to help escort you there? That is close to the Domain,'' he asked and Grax looked at the Zora, unsure of what to say.

Both Link and Zelda were deep in thought. Neither of them could work out what was at the place he mentioned. ''Rabia Plain? That's been empty for centuries. There's never been a village there. An old nomad colony used to stop there frequently but nothing,'' Zelda said as she tried to think even more. ''Nothing to produce ruins.''

Sidon looked at Grax. ''I didn't realise that place was so young,'' he said as Grax seemed to know as well. ''A village started forming there just after the calamity started. About fifteen years ago there was a landslide that buried most of them alive, caused by some rogue guardians that made their way there somehow. The village was full of people against the Sheikah and the few survivors were determined it was the Sheikah's fault, that they'd been in control of the guardians the whole time and caused the destruction of Hyrule and let Ganon free. We know this is false but you couldn't convince any of those people otherwise,''Sidon explained and Grax seemed to agree.

It felt strange to know there'd been so much history that had passed in those hundred years where Link lay asleep and Zelda was trapped, both unaware of all of the damage occurring across the world. ''Impa would have done something-'' Zelda said and Sidon nodded.

''She sent her people out to help; they refused and tried to kill them instead,'' Sidon replied. ''They would venture out to kill any Sheikah in hiding. The couldn't hurt Kakariko village, but they did their best to remove the race from the world.''

Zelda looked at Grax. ''Are they the people that killed your family? That tried to kill you?'' she asked, aware of his history. He'd been completely honest about why he'd joined the Yiga, quickly gaining her trust. He gave a single nod. ''So the positioning is deliberate?''

''Yes, your highness,'' Grax said as he looked into her eyes. ''You are better to stay here. Link also.''

Zelda shook her head. ''No, they want to talk to me then fine. I have nothing to hide or to fear; I have the rest of the world behind me, hoping for peace. If they're going to try these silly tactics to scare us off, then they're mistaken. We won't back down.''

Grax nodded. ''Right. Well, if it is okay with you, Prince Sidon, we're going to need all the backup we can get. Just to be safe. I'm hoping it won't be necessary but given what we have so far, ''

Link agreed. ''I'll gather the guards,'' he said as he walked off, still trying to get his head around the dangers that they would very shortly face. Zelda was always headstrong but he really wished she would stay behind. He'd escort the people in if necessary but taking her to somewhere which was very obviously was a trap was ridiculous.

Grax wasn't too far behind, standing behind his boss with his hands still behind his back. They both watched the military below going through their training exercises, making sure they were up to scratch. Grax stuck his thumb and ring finger in his mouth, whistling to bring the room to silence. They all turned in place and put their hands behind their back to show their respect. ''We're escorting the queen and Link to the Rabia plain for a meeting. Departure is tomorrow at midday. Same group that just got back, the Zora are going to help on their way back to the Domain and we will be on our own on the way back. Nahdi, you lead the group while we're gone. Understood?''

''Yes, sir,'' they all called back in unison before Grax turned to look at Link.

''Anything to add?'' he asked and Link shook his head. That pretty much covered everything that needed to be said to the wider group, leaving the finer details until they gathered together with those who would be escorting them. ''Travelling group in the meeting room.''

They made their way to the meeting room, each of the soldiers standing and waiting aside for Link to be seated before they sat down themselves. He wouldn't deny that it made him uncomfortable to see all the people he still considered himself equivalent to. He could only imagine it was going to get worse given they would have all been bowing if he had been Zelda. ''Are we going to find out what is worrying you and Grax?'' Enrita asked as she crossed her legs and wrists, tapping on the table impatiently.

Grax leant back on his chair, sitting opposite the future king. ''They knew we were coming. We went where we were told and they were waiting despite the fact we had the wrong location,'' he said and Enrita sat up, suddenly realising what she should have noticed earlier. ''That was meant to be their village according to the sources but it clearly was not.''

''It was a trap.''

Grax nodded. ''It was a trap,'' he said and uneasiness began to spread. ''They didn't get the queen, so they'll try again until they get what they want.''

''So we shouldn't go,'' another spoke up and Link looked at them.

''The queen won't hide,'' he said, his voice clearly disapproving of his own words. He agreed; they were better to keep her safe within the castle and to handle it themselves. They discussed all of the details, getting organised for their travels the next day.

The door opened and everyone got up and bowed their heads, Zelda standing in the doorway. ''Link, I need you for another meeting if you're available,'' she said and Link walked around, holding the door open as she stepped out. She stopped in the hall and watched him close the door behind himself. ''I want you to stay here.''

Link took a second to process what she'd said. ''No.''

''They want to talk to me, you are heir to the throne. If something was to happen to me, at least the kingdom won't lose both of us,'' she said and Link still disagreed.

''No, I will not stay behind while you're in danger,'' he said very clearly, Zelda folding her arms and opening her lips to speak. ''I don't care, Zelda. If you're leaving the castle to meet these people, I am coming with you. It's my job to protect you.''

''Not anymore. Not since you gave up your position with the guard,'' she replied. That stung in a way that Link couldn't describe. ''Your job is now to support me and eventually help me rule this kingdom. I need you here to fill in while I'm gone.''

Link sighed and walked off; he couldn't describe how he was feeling but it was building up and he didn't want to take it out on her. She was right and he knew it, but that didn't mean he'd changed his mind. He made his way to his room, standing on the balcony as he took deep breaths, letting them sit in his lung and burn along with the emotions that raged inside of him. He hadn't expected moving from his role as knight to take such a mental toll on him when the process had started but he'd been feeling less and less in control as time went on. Things were easy before when he only had one goal; protect the princess. Now he had to think about himself and the good of the kingdom beyond just its ruler.

The door opened as Link rested his forehead on his arms. ''Link,'' Zelda's voice said gently as she closed the door. ''What's wrong?''

Link took a deep breath, standing up straight before he turned around to face her with an expressionless face. ''Nothing, Princess.''

''If I couldn't already tell by your face and your body language, calling me princess gives you away immediately,'' she said and Link sighed, his shoulders dropping a little. ''Talk to me about it. You don't have to hold things in anymore.''

Link leaned back on the rail, checking no one could overhear the conversation. ''It's a very big change for me. It's taking a lot to get used to.''

Zelda put her hands on his arms. ''Then let me know when it's hard. I'll try to make it easier,'' she said and Link sighed.

''It's little things. Obvious things. You telling me I don't have responsibility for your safety anymore-''

''You still do; you are the one who directs the military. Grax may deal with their day-to-day actions but you tell them where to be and what they should be doing. It's just a more hands-off approach,'' she tried to reassure him. ''Planning, documenting, preparing.''

''Zelda, I barely know how to write. It's lucky I can read. How do I do all that well enough to know everything is done?'' he said and Zelda let her hands drop down his arms to hold his hands.

''You're not as bad as you think you are. You're not going to be a scholar but you're plenty enough for what you need to do. If you're worried about yourself, work out why you're that way and fix it for others so the problem goes away over time. Use what you do have, what you do know,'' she replied. Link was still unconvinced. ''You will be great, Link. I can assure you that.''

Link let out another deep breath. He wasn't convinced but he at least felt a little better after speaking his mind. ''I want to come with you, Zelda. You can't expect me to fight against my instincts all at once.''

''Okay,'' she said, letting him have his small victory. ''If the worst happens and we need to fight, you let them fight for you. They guard both of us now; it's not your responsibility anymore. That's my conditions.''

''I won't stand down and let them hurt us.''

''I don't expect you to. I won't if it comes to the point I need to defend myself too but it should be the last resort,'' she replied. Link looked hesitant but agreed. He knew if he disagreed she'd make him stay behind and that would hurt him even more.

Zelda kissed him gently. ''There's not long left before we get married,'' she said, an excited yet anxious look on her face. ''King Link Hyrule.''

Of course he was taking her first name; for a start, he didn't have one because he was a common man and she was a royal, and it would be unacceptable for the kingdom to lose the name that linked it to its kingdom. Nevertheless, it still sounded strange to his ears. It was something he'd never imagined for himself, barely able to remember he had a title already when he was asked for his full name.

She tried to change the topic to their future together, hoping it would distract him enough he'd feel better. She sat on the end of his bed as he continued to breathe in the fresh air from the balcony. ''Just so I know what you're thinking; how soon after we get married were you thinking of children?''

Link looked up at the sky; he'd really not thought about it at all. He may have technically been over a century old but he still felt young. He was barely out of his teenage years and certainly didn't feel old enough to be raising children. ''I haven't thought about it.''

Zelda folded her arms. ''I think we need to.''

''Have children or think about it?'' he asked and Zelda gave him a look. He knew what she was asking, he was just avoiding the topic while he didn't have answers. ''When are you thinking?''

Zelda shrugged. ''One one hand, I feel unready, but I don't think it's something I ever really will be. All I've ever heard is that no matter how much you prepare, you will never know and be ready for everything,'' she said as she seemed to be divided. ''I want to hurry for the sake of the kingdom, but I also want to wait because I'm scared we won't be ready.''

Link was confident Zelda would spend her days gathering as much information about child bearing and raising as she could the second they decided to try for one. It was never her that he was worried about. ''You will be fine.''

Zelda could hear his very deliberate wording. ''You have classified yourself in such a small box you don't believe you can do anything but protect me, don't you?'' she asked and Link sighed. ''You are so much more than just that. Anybody could dedicate their life to protect royalty but you overcame so much. You lost all of your memories and still had the courage and resolve to do what was best for the entire kingdom. You didn't remember me or anything of what you knew but you still fought so hard when you could have easily given up.''

Link still looked unconvinced. ''Do you want to leave it to the goddess to decide when it is right?'' he asked and Zelda took a moment. That made the most sense. ''Don't try to but don't try not to either. It will probably be sooner rather than later given we won't be stopping it but it might not be immediately.''

Zelda seemed uncertain. ''It is very likely we will be parents within the next couple of years if that's the path we choose.'' Link shrugged; it didn't sound any better or worse than waiting longer. ''Leave it up to the goddess.''

''If the goddess wants it, what we do won't matter anyway,'' he said and Zelda nodded. She put her hands out, Link walking toward her to take them. ''I don't know what terrifies me more right now; parenthood or being king.''

Zelda smiled. ''Taking it from the queen, parenthood is much scarier. The entire kingdom isn't likely to sneak into the kitchen and play with knives.''

''You're not selling this idea to me,'' he said and Zelda kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him close in the moment of privacy they had, just enjoying the feel of him against her instead of the usual distance they were forced to have in the public eye.

There was a knock on the door and Link stepped back, Zelda standing up straight as her fiancé opened the door. ''Sorry to interrupt; is there anything in particular that you or the queen would like to bring with us?'' Grax asked and Link looked at Zelda who shook her head. ''Then I think we're ready when you are.''

It felt strange to be leaving again so quickly, reminding Zelda greatly of the time before the calamity when she was constantly travelling to different areas of spiritual significance. She stood in the foyer with the soldiers that would be escorting them, waiting as Grax and Link made their way toward them. Link had the Master Sword and an old Hylian shield upon his back, wearing his Champion's armour instead of the armour of the royal guard; that felt like a step in the right direction.

''The horses should be ready for our departure, your majesty,'' Grax said and Zelda nodded.

''Shall we get moving then?'' she asked and everyone nodded.

Everyone was tense. Zelda had Grax and Link on either side of her at all times, making sure that they were on high alert while they were heading into the enemy's territory. They stopped late in the afternoon and Zelda watched aside as the soldiers set up camp. They put up a couple of shelters; just enough to block out the elements but simple enough they could put it up and pull it down quickly. The Zora had taken the water route, trying to scope out the situation before they arrived.

The women all stayed in one of the shelters and the men were under the other while a couple of soldiers remained awake at all times to keep watch. The separation was only because of the queen's presence; the female soldiers only needed privacy in the same situations the males did; most often getting changed, bathing or going to the toilet. Sleeping amongst one another wasn't unusual and given they were in a larger group, inappropriate behaviour was just stupid.

It did mean the male shelter was much more crowded than the female one; there was still a larger number of men in most militaries than women, though the Gerudo were always the exception to the rule. There hadn't been any restrictions in a few centuries but the numbers just never quite evened out. Link leant against a tree trunk with his head back, trying to get some sort of rest when he couldn't see Zelda past the division, his senses heightened by his cautiousness and fear that something was going to happen while they were all out in the open.

Grax sat down beside the former knight, his voice quiet as he watched Link shuffle a little more to get comfortable. His voice was only just loud enough for Link to hear to keep it from everyone else. ''Lie down and get some sleep.''

Link took a deep breath, speaking back just as quietly. ''I'm fine here.''

Grax sighed, resting his arms on his knees. ''Don't you trust me? If something happens, I will have you and the queen out of here as quickly as I can. I will keep you both safe.''

Link opened his eyes slowly. ''I have a bad feeling.''

Grax nodded. ''I think this is a bad idea too.''

Link slowly moved, lying down on his side as he closed his eyes again. He was tired; having a relatively stable daily schedule had taken its toll already. If he needed to, he could still stay awake all night but it certainly wasn't the same as when he was doing so regularly.

He could almost hear Grax smile. ''I can rub your back for you and play with your hair if you'd like. That always puts me to sleep.''

''No, thank you,'' Link said quietly as he curled up a little more, Grax letting out a laugh under his breath.

The man tried not to watch but it was hard not to notice how restless Link was while he slept. He heard movement and used all of his stealth to peek around, looking at the queen who looked just as restless. There was something about it that brought a little smile to his face, the soon-to-be-wed couple both feeling the same in their sleep. If they'd been alone, he would have let them sleep beside each other; he'd seen too much pain, sadness and death to deny someone simple comforts.

He walked back around, resting his eyes for the night. They were in for a big day and they all needed as much rest as they could get.

* * *

 _I'm sorry my updates have been so slow. I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Until then, let me know what you think. Thank you for all your kind reviews so far, and all of the favourites and follows. It motivates to keep writing, no matter how busy things have been lately! Thank you so much!_


	4. Chapter 4

Link woke up early, slowly sitting up as he examined his surroundings. The Zora had returned with fish that were piled aside while a few of the guards that had been on watch tried to relight the fire with the coals from the fire the night before. Grax was gone, though he expected that the man would have been busy organising things in the early morning before most were even awake.

He got up and stepped out, making his way toward the warmth of the fire. It wasn't as cold as it had been when they'd been travelling to the Rito village but it was still cold by the water in the early hours, the sun only just over the horizon. He sat down on some logs that had been laid out like chairs and looked at the Zora soldier that brought over a cup of tea to him, accepting it with some hesitation. ''Thank you,'' he said, unsure of why he'd been treated with such a gesture.

''You're welcome, sir,'' they said and Link understood the intentions by just the tone of voice. They were already starting to view him as someone of great importance, getting ready for the man to soon be king. He wasn't sure he liked the forced respect because of his position instead of his character.

Link could see Grax and Zelda approaching from the distance, both in deep conversation. ''Good morning,'' Zelda said as she sat down beside Link, taking his hand in hers as she leaned against him. ''I woke up early and wanted to go for a walk. Grax and I were discussing the guard restructure that the two of you had been organising.''

Grax sat down on the ground beside them, stretching out as he rolled his neck and shoulders to release some of the tension from spending the night fairly alert and uncomfortable. ''Hopefully we'll have enough people soon to start forming the different sectors.''

There had been a reasonably steady intake of new soldiers but it still needed more to be able to cover all of the shifts it required so everyone could get the breaks they deserved. Once there was a king, they would need to form smaller groups within the military with the purposes of escorting the king and queen individually whenever it was required. They could get away with a single group for a while but both needed their own specific knight who had traditionally assisted as an advisor in the past. The advisors were usually chosen long before someone took the crown but the hundred year gap had put a huge strain on selecting the right people for the positions.

''Have you decided who will be your advisor yet?'' Link asked, moving a little so Zelda could get more comfortable. He could feel how cold she was, holding her hands in his to try and warm them.

Zelda took a moment. ''We know who my advisor is,'' she said and she was met with silence. ''Impa was the one chosen for me.''

''Her role has changed since then,'' Grax said as he looked up at the sky, taking in the warmth starting to come from the sun. ''She has different responsibilities now. She's also not fit enough to be alongside you wherever you go.''

Zelda sighed. ''There is no one else that has stepped forward as suitable,'' she said. ''Traditionally, the queen's advisor is Sheikah because of the spiritual ties. Understandably, there aren't many that are ready to leave the safety of Kakariko village while there is still a lot of prejudice toward them.''

Grax could relate to that. He thought carefully as he ran through every Sheikah he knew, clicking his tongue. ''I might know one that could be interested.''

''Former Yiga?'' Link asked and Grax turned to him.

''Yes, but she's been independent for a long time now. She was like me. A lot of us were. She left even before the calamity was over,'' he assured him. He could tell that made Link no less cautious; Grax had proven himself but that didn't mean those he knew were good too. They very easily could have been lying to him, taking advantage of their former camaraderie.

Zelda gave Link's hand a squeeze. ''We'll work yours out soon. The advisor to the king doesn't have as many specific requirements.''

Link nodded; on one hand, he was looking forward to having an advisor to help him through his duties but it meant it was someone else he had to trust very closely. He liked to give people the benefit of the doubt where he could but he had strict lines when it came to talking about things that affected the kingdom or its leaders. ''Have you got any ideas?''

Zelda was quiet. ''None I'm confident about yet. But I have been thinking about it,'' she said and Link nodded. He would have been more surprised if she hadn't; if she was so adamant about his position as king then she needed to give him as much help as he could get.

Link watched as a couple of soldiers began to cook, making sure there was enough for everyone. They began to pack as soon as breakfast was eaten, preparing for the rest of the trip ahead. The Zora took back to the water and the royal guard circled them all closely. Link did his best to stay quiet and let Grax give direction; at least he could watch how the man handled real situations instead of just simple training exercises. They slowed as they got closer, making sure they were extra vigilant as they made the final stretch.

The land was relatively open except the cliff faces that lead down to the river where the Zora waited, making it obvious as they approached that those in the centre of the area were the ones that were waiting for them. ''Your highness,'' a voice called out as the people in the centre of the area got down on one knee, bowing in their direction. It didn't create any ease; the air was tense as Zelda kept her head high, trying to keep a look of confidence on her face.

''Are you the leader of these people?'' she asked and the one in the centre looked up.

''No, he sends his apologies. But I do have a message from him,'' they said and Zelda got closer, slowly coming to a stop. She stayed on horseback; it was much easier for her to escape with speed if she stayed there and it helped to keep an appearance of power.

''Speak then.''

The man in the centre stood, holding something in his hand. He threw it in her direction and Grax immediately got in the middle, catching it in his hand. He seemed to recognise it, holding it tight as the man didn't look disappointed that Grax had taken it. It almost looked like it had been on purpose, aware that the new knight would check it over before handing it to the queen. ''Formal recognition.''

Zelda frowned. ''I'm sorry? I don't understand what you're talking about.''

''Our people want to be heard. We have been cast aside long enough and our voices are ignored. Our views are valid and we want to be recognised as such,'' he said and Zelda nodded.

''I am sorry you feel that way,'' she apologised as she relaxed slightly. ''This should not have happened. However, I must ask, why do you think threats will make others show you respect?''

The man stepped toward the queen, Grax putting an arm out to stop him from getting too close. ''Your majesty, we only return what we receive. For decades, we have been in a state of war. Our people were killed by the Sheikah and their technology, yet the other villages all run to their aid and ignored our concerns for safety. We had to take it into our own hands, for which we were persecuted even further. Please forgive us if our only way to get the attention of the kingdom is to force a severe reaction.''

Zelda began to move off of her horse and Link grabbed her arm. ''Don't-''

''I will not sit on my horse and pretend I am superior,'' she said to him and Link didn't change his expression. ''Have you not heard their concerns? They want to be listened to. I cannot truly listen while I am busy imposing my rank over theirs.''

Link let go, aware that she wasn't going to change her mind. He dismounted his horse as well, Grax getting down to stand on her other side. It was enough of a warning; Link's reputation was known across the entire land and Grax had been slowly building a reputation for himself as well. Any person who did anything to threaten the former princess would be dead at their feet within seconds.

''Thank you, your majesty,'' the man said as he bowed again. He stood up and took Zelda's hand. ''Our leader would like a seat within the council.''

Link wanted to speak out but stopped himself; it wasn't his place to make those decisions. Zelda took a moment. ''I'm very sorry but that's not the way the process works, and it is not my place to say who represents the citizens of the kingdom. Your village is more than welcome to write up a proposal and I shall deliver it to them, but I cannot grant you that myself.''

The answer didn't seem to please them. ''You are queen.''

''And we don't live in a dictatorship,'' Zelda replied. ''I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have as much power as you seem to think I have. My role is a mediator between all people in the kingdom, not to force everyone into what I wish.''

There was silence as neither party would budge. Zelda took back her hand, placing them by her side as she remained resolute. She certainly wasn't lying; it wasn't her place to make decisions for the entire council. ''How do we get a seat in the council?'' the man finally asked and Zelda felt relieved; she really didn't want to keep repeating herself.

''Write a proposal and I can hand deliver it to them myself at our next meeting. They will make the assessment based on a variety of factors and will let you know their verdict. If the answer is no, they will tell you why and what you need to do to change that. However, in the meantime, you are more than welcome to organise hearings so your issues are still raised with the council, you just won't have a formalised position to make decisions on issues relating to other areas in the kingdom,'' she explained. ''This is the same process that each of the current council positions went through to get their place.'' She could see there was still a mixture of hesitation and frustration on their face. ''This is not me saying no. This is me giving you equal opportunity like everybody else in the kingdom. Equality is what you are after, isn't it?''

The man nodded. ''Thank you, your majesty. I will deliver this message for you.''

He turned and began to walk as Zelda put her hand out to take what Grax had been holding. She recognised it enough to look up at Grax, confirming her suspicions. The red and gold cloth was almost obvious, particularly with the gold rings that dropped down ''Sheikah monk? I thought they were all gone. They all sealed themselves within the shrines.''

''I know of one,'' he said as Zelda looked at the group that were walking away. Clearly they'd come with a backup plan in case Zelda had blatantly told them no.

''Excuse me,'' she called out and the group all turned. ''Where did you get this?''

The man folded his arms. ''We needed insurance to make sure we were heard,'' he called back and Zelda held the cloth tighter. ''She's getting cold. You might want to go and find her. She's on top of Mount Lanaryu.''

Grax was on top of his horse within a second, Link helping Zelda up on her horse. ''You should go back to the castle. I'll retrieve her on my own in case it is a trap.''

Zelda rode toward the group that was continuing to leave, clearly ignoring Grax's warning. ''If this is a trap and you hurt this person or anyone else, know that I will make sure your proposal is never accepted,'' she threatened and the original man bowed his head.

''The only people we will hurt are the ones who have hurt us. Ask the leader of your guard what he saw when he stood atop that hill, watching our village burn and be buried with that woman by his side,'' he replied and Zelda looked at Grax.

Grax knew he had a lot to explain but that wasn't his priority. ''I will explain once Adela is safe.''

Zelda took off in the direction of Mount Lanaryu, everyone else following. She'd trusted him this far; this person couldn't have been that awful if the group had decided to use them as bait. They rode forward, even through the night to arrive at the mountain peak. The soldiers spread out to keep watch, a few beginning to cook up food and elixirs while Grax jumped off of his horse, walking up to the goddess statue with hesitation.

Zelda and Link were much less hesitant, watching Grax look at the statue with a mixture of emotions across his face. ''Grax,'' Zelda said as she put a hand on his back, trying her best to work out what he was thinking while Link wandered around the statue, looking for any signs of the woman they were looking for. ''When did you last pray?''

Grax looked at her. ''Every day. But I haven't faced the goddess in a long time.''

Zelda smiled. ''Once we find your friend, we can all pray to her together,'' she suggested before looking around. ''I think we've been sent to the wrong place.''

''We haven't,'' Link called out from within the cave behind the statue, stepping out toward them both. ''Have you got the Sheikah slate?''

Zelda nodded, pulling it from her bag as she walked toward him. Grax followed, still looking spooked by the giant statue as he walked around it. Their eyes set on the trail of old blood into the entrance of the shrine that was hidden in there, Link holding it closely as he opened it up. Zelda made her way onto the platform, Link standing beside her. Grax hesitated but followed, standing patiently as he closed his eyes and hoped everything would be okay.

The platform took just long enough they thought it would never move, clicking as it dropped down slowly into the Earth below. Grax opened his eyes as he felt the platform stop, his eyes looking across the room as Zelda and Link stepped out. Link made his way up to the pedestal at the front of the room, looking at the parallel to the image he remembered from just before Zelda's coronation. Hopefully, that meant she was also healing like the queen once had.

The wall like structure was much higher and it was obvious she'd been there for a while. He imagined it was the way the monks once looked before they'd been mummified in place, her hands in the shape of a triangle as she crossed her legs, a serene look across her face as she stared into the distance.

''Adela,'' Grax said as he stepped forward.

She didn't move and Link hesitated to touch her. He was worried that he'd release her soul like he had the others, keeping his hands by his sides while he tried to work out what to do. Grax reached forward and immediately pulled back his hand, pain surging through his arm. The voice that bellowed was not of the woman in front of them, but rather something much more powerful. ''You are not chosen.''

''Let her out. We're here to save her,'' Grax called out back, as Link moved uncomfortably. He was going to have to take a chance; whether it meant she was safe or not.

Zelda put a hand out and pushed Grax backward before Link had the chance to move. ''Goddess, thank you for keeping this woman safe. We're here now to see her free with your permission.''

She slowly reached forward, her arms glowing as she put her hands through the wall. Adela gasped for air at the queen's touch, the wall disappearing with a glimmer in the air before Grax took Adela's other side and helped her off of the pedestal. ''Grax?'' she asked as she looked at him and then at the queen. She pulled her arms away and got on the floor, bowing down on a single knee. ''Your majesty.''

The woman would have been of similar age to the new lead guard, her head remaining low until Zelda told her to stand up. She looked at the three people that had come to retrieve her, a look of confusion on her face. ''Why are you all here?''

''Were you attacked?'' Grax asked and Adela didn't look any less confused.

''Yes, I was caught. You can't tell? My face is like a giant, blue truffle.''

Zelda smiled. ''The goddess has healed you,'' she said and Adela touched her own face hesitantly before she looked at her hands. She didn't seem to recognise them. ''How did you get in here?''

Adela looked at the entry way. ''I was running from those pigs that hate our kind. They've been trying to capture and torture me for a long time now and they finally caught me. I managed to escape, so I stopped in front of the statue and prayed. I heard her voice and she told me to come inside and sit on the pedestal. After that, I don't know but you're now here.''

Grax looked at the queen, his hands going behind his back as he began to resume his formalities now the immediate danger had passed. ''Adela is a former member of the Yiga like myself. She lived in the same village as I did before it was burnt down by those in fear, and we stuck together for a long time. Eventually, things happened and Adela decided to go off on her own while I stayed under Master Kohga until his demise. She's dedicated her life to being a monk since she left.''

''Repentance for all the awful things I've done,'' Adela added.

Zelda looked at Grax. ''Now may be the time to explain what was said earlier,'' she suggested, ushering to the silence around them. No one would overhear and given Adela was clearly a close friend of his that knew a lot of his history, he shouldn't have been uncomfortable in doing so.

Grax nodded. ''As I've explained before, the reason I used to train when I was younger was I wanted revenge for my family. Adela had done similar to also protect the last of her family that were living. The family she'd kept in hiding were killed and the motivation got a lot stronger-''

Adela interrupted him. ''He tried to stop me. I lured guardians to their town and had them spot the villagers, letting them execute them like they'd feared. Their lasers destroyed the mountain side and it collapsed over the top of them. Grax tried to help them unbury the people but they tried to kill him in return because they were determined he was the one who led the guardians there,'' Adela said very clearly. ''He made me watch the people die so I could see what I had caused. Watching them scream in physical and emotional pain while almost the entire village died only made me feel worse and I have been living off of the land with nothing more than the clothes on my back, dedicating myself to the goddess to repent ever since.''

Grax was quiet. Zelda looked between them; the talk of genocide made her feel disgusted but there was a look of discomfort on their faces, showing clear regret for their actions. ''For a long time, they thought we stood there because we were enjoying watching them burn. We stood there so we could see the destruction that we had caused and feel the remorse we should have,'' he cleared up.

Zelda looked at Adela. She knew Grax well enough now that she trusted he was beyond his past, trying to make up for all of his mistakes. However, this was the first time she'd met the woman and didn't know whether she was ready to take her word yet. ''If it is not too much to ask, who did they kill to cause you to want to kill them all?''

Adela immediately looked upset. She couldn't bring herself to say it, so Grax did for her. ''Her husband and son.''

Zelda could see that it clearly still hurt, even as Adela straightened out her face in the way that clearly demonstrated her fighting past. It was the same as Grax and Link hiding their expressions. She took a deep breath, trying to think without interruption of anything beyond the facts. ''It's very late. We should eat something and go to bed before we travel back to the castle tomorrow.''

They stepped out of the shrine, watching as the soldiers all sat huddled together to keep warm, unprepared for the cold of the mountain. Link was very cautious; he trusted Grax but there was something strange about the fact they'd found this woman so easily when the previous group was trying to use her as bait. He got up and quietly spoke to a couple of female guards in particular.

''Keep an eye out on the woman. She isn't to spend the night next to the queen in case she is working for the enemy,'' he said and the women nodded.

The night was restless as Link remained on guard, even after Grax insisted he could sleep again. Between the cold and the sun they only had a few hours of sleep. Zelda took Grax's wrist not long after she woke, leading him to the statue again. They had at least some privacy there to pray and speak quietly.

Zelda could still see Grax's discomfort. ''Why don't you want to see the goddess? I thought as Sheikah you would be happy to,'' she asked and Grax looked at the statue as he slowly got on his knees.

''I am not worthy,'' he said clearly as Zelda got on her knees beside him and held her hands together. ''I pray for forgiveness. Though the destruction of that village may have been my worst single action, the number of smaller things I've done clearly outweighs it. There are too many innocent people who suffered because of my actions. Killing someone was not the worst of my crimes, it was what I left behind after doing so. Children to wake and find their parents' bodies, parents to find their children missing as ransom, who were killed if they didn't pay the price. How could someone who has done what I have ever think they can expect the goddess' blessing and her presence?''

Zelda had heard smaller things that Grax had done but clearly there was more to learn about his time as an assassin. ''You said that Adela became a monk to repent, how do you feel you are proving yourself again?''

Grax looked at her with a slight turn of his head. ''I protect and serve the goddess' mortal incarnation,'' he said as Zelda suddenly understood his determination to be in her guard. ''Even if the goddess herself gave me her forgiveness, I would still feel like I needed to prove myself. Forgiving is not the same as forgetting, and as I'm sure you understand, some things will never truly be forgotten.''

Zelda smiled as she put his hands together. ''Let's pray together then. The goddess is more merciful than most seem to believe,'' she said as she put her hands together beside him, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

Link sat by the fire again, keeping a watchful eye on his queen. He heard footsteps as Adela sat on the other side of the fire, wrapping her clothes around herself a little tighter. ''I should be glad the goddess let me into that shrine. If she didn't you would have found a popsicle,'' she said, trying to start a conversation with the former knight. He was generally quiet but his clear look of disapproval toward her was making it more obvious his silence was on purpose. ''I didn't ask to be saved. I should have guessed they'd be playing Grax like a fiddle. If it's okay with you, may I accompany you back to the castle just to make sure you return safe? My suspicions tell me they may not be finished with you yet and I don't want it to be my fault.''

''Then you shouldn't have gotten caught so we'd have to save you,'' Link replied and Adela frowned.

''Have I offended you somehow? I'm offering to help.''

''And we know nothing about you other than you used to be Yiga. What do we have to go on to trust you?'' Link asked, looking at the woman as she stared back at him. ''I am only looking out for the queen's safety. Prove my concerns wrong and I'll start listening to what you have to offer.''

Adela looked at the fire. He wasn't wrong to have his concerns, she'd just expected him to be more merciful because of his stories. But she supposed when it came to the queen, it didn't matter if he was usually friendly or not. ''What did Grax do to gain your trust?''

Link looked at his hands. ''He fought me and won.''

Adela frowned. ''And you're the one who defeated Ganon?'' she asked and Link looked at her. She left the topic be; she could see that the topic was just making the tension even worse. She turned her head instead and looked back at the pair by the statue, a small smile curling on her lips. ''The queen sure is something. I couldn't drag Grax to a statue kicking and screaming.''

Link looked at Zelda with a look in his eyes that was reserved for just her. Adela was right; she really was special. ''Well the only reason we are here is because he was coming here to save you without us or not.''

Adela put her hands on her knees, standing up. ''I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that your soldiers aren't making something suitable for Sheikah monks,'' she said as Link shook his head. ''I'm going to pray.''

Grax and Zelda returned as the food began to be served, Adela remaining by the statue as everyone ate. She sat with her legs crossed, hands in a triangular shape as she faced the statue and kept her eyes closed until she heard everyone packing up. Zelda called the group together before they began their journey. ''We're just travelling into Kakariko village where you can all get a good night's rest before we do a long day's travel back to the castle to try and make up time. We'll escort Adela there to have her out of harm's way while we're unsure of the whereabouts of those targeting her.''

''I'll be fine, your majesty. Your guards should concentrate on protecting you,'' Adela insisted. ''If it is alright with you, I will follow as far as you'd like me to do I can offer my services to protect you as thanks for your help.''

Zelda smiled. ''That will be wonderful,'' she said as she walked toward her horse. ''Let's get moving.''

They were quick and cautious, entering Kakariko in the late afternoon with exhaustion written across each of their faces. Dorian and Cado waited with one of the guards that had travelled ahead to make them aware of their arrival. ''Good afternoon, your majesty. Impa is waiting upstairs for you and we've prepared the inn for yourself and the soldiers.''

Zelda began to walk up the steps and Link followed. Grax stepped onto the bottom stair and caught the weapon that came down in front of his face. Zelda and Link turned to see Dorian blocking Grax's path. ''Do they know?''

''Yes,'' Grax said as he looked at the other man. ''I was very upfront about my history. They know. You can step down.''

Dorian looked up at the queen and the soon to be king just to verify, earning a nod from Link. He stepped back and straightened the weapon, letting the other man through. Zelda looked at Adela. ''Adela, you come too.''

Adela followed up behind, walking beside Grax as they entered the room. Impa sat waiting, looking up from under her hat at them all. ''Welcome, your majesty. Feel free to stay as long as you need.''

Zelda smiled as she sat down on her knees, placing her hands on her lap. ''Hopefully not too long,'' she said as Link got down on the floor beside her. ''Have you met Grax and Adela? Grax is the new head of the royal guard and Adela is a Sheikah monk.''

Impa had a small smile on her face. ''I have heard about Grax but that was many years ago now,'' she said and Grax was confused.

''Dorian?''

''Adela,'' she said and Grax looked at the woman beside him.

Adela looked at Grax. ''I was asking for Impa's help to keep my family safe while I tried to leave the Yiga. I had planned to move them too late,'' she said as she bowed her head. ''It has been a very long time, Lady Impa.''

They all spoke for long enough Zelda felt comfortable with Adela; if Impa had no concerns about the woman and knew her story then they didn't have to be too concerned. ''If you'd excuse us, I have some things to talk to Impa about while we're here.''

Link got up and followed Grax and Adela out the door and down the stairs. The rest of the guard had gone to bed to get some rest. ''I never thought I'd see you leave,'' Dorian said and Grax let out a laugh as he looked at the man he'd known from what felt like a past life. ''Good to see you've come around.''

Grax nodded. ''I had to work it out eventually,'' he said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. ''How are your daughters?''

''Growing up too fast,'' he said as he looked at the Sheikah woman beside him. ''I don't think we've met.''

''Yeah, we have, I was just always wearing a mask,'' Adela replied. Dorian looked confused. ''I ran the induction program and was directly under Master Kohga. I left about fifteen years ago.''

Dorian looked curious. ''What motivated you?''

''Family,'' Adela replied as she folded her arms.

''Common theme. Where are they now?'' Dorian asked.

''Buried,'' she replied and Dorian went quiet. ''I don't like to talk about it.''

Dorian looked disappointed. ''If it helps, my wife is buried up the hill. Probably for the same reason,'' he said and Adela gave him an empathetic glance before changing the subject.

''I think we should all get some rest. I'm not sure whether the queen wants me to follow onwards tomorrow or not but I'd like to be ready either way,'' she suggested and Grax agreed.

Link stayed by the stairs. ''I'm going to wait for the queen.''

Grax hesitated. ''Would you like me to stay with you?''

Link shook his head and Grax took a few moments before walking off with Adela, talking the way that old friends did now there was less pressure. Kakariko village was one of the safest places in all of Hyrule; it helped that the entire Sheikah race were born warriors and all that tried to overtake it never succeeded.

Zelda slowly made her way down the stairs a little while later, unsurprised to see her former knight waiting for her. ''You should have gone to bed.''

Link shook his head as Zelda kissed his cheek. ''Did you say everything you needed to?''

Zelda nodded. ''I was actually asking for some advice,'' she said as they began to walk back toward the inn.

''About?'' Link asked quietly, unsure of whether it was too sensitive to talk about in public.

Zelda stopped outside of earshot of anyone inside the inn. It wasn't the worst news but she certainly didn't need to announce it. ''I've asked for her to give me a list of potential Sheikah that would be suitable to become my advisor. And while she's doing that, if she knows of anyone at all that is suitable for you.''

Link had to think about it for a few seconds. ''Did she suggest anyone?''

''The only one here that she thinks may be suitable is Dorian but he won't leave his daughters. So her next suggestion was Grax,'' she said and Link frowned. That was going to cause problems; no one else was ready to lead the royal guard yet and Link was uncomfortable with letting him go until there was. ''Otherwise, she thinks we should consider Adela. However, she did express a lot of caution with that option so I think we'd need to have her around in some capacity first to see if she's completely trustworthy. She's safe enough that we don't have to worry but she removed herself from politics altogether and went out on her own; what's to say she will be able to commit to the kingdom?''

Grax was looking like the better option. They knew nothing about Adela other than the unfortunate and genocidal circumstances in which she left the Yiga; it certainly wasn't something to admire. ''Would you like us to invite her to the castle? She may not even be interested.''

Zelda nodded. ''I think that may be the best way forward. As for you, the best candidate is sadly heir to his own domain,'' she said and Link frowned. ''If he wasn't prince of the Zora, Sidon would be the best option for you. He gets politics, he is handy with a bow and can assist you in a fight if you ever needed it. He's a great leader. But he won't leave his race behind, even when you'll be handing over your position long before he's likely to become king.''

Link was quiet as he let it mull over. She was right; if he could pick anyone in the world to become his advisor, it would have been Sidon with no debate but that was never going to happen. ''Any others?''

''None that stood out but I've got a few now to think about. I'm very uncertain so I'd rather watch and observe for now. Gather all the information I require to make the best decision. You need an advisor before I do.''

Link could only agree with that; if he had to try and do what Zelda did without help, he was going to fail almost immediately upon beginning. ''I'll let you know if I think of anybody.''

Zelda smiled and kissed him quickly. ''We'll speak to Adela in the morning and ask her if she'd like to join us back at the castle. That will give a good starting indication,'' she said and Link was still hesitant. She stepped inside and Link followed, watching as she walked through to the bed in the safest corner of the inn and slide under the covers. He was only a few beds over but he felt too far, wishing the day would come sooner when he could hold her without disapproval. But that came with a whole lot more responsibility and he could wait for that forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda slowly opened her eyes, feeling the weight of her body against the bed as she took a moment to remember where she was. She felt drained, just like she did when she'd over used her powers. It was hard to move as she tried to roll over, the blankets feeling like someone had covered her in several dozen. With all the motivation she could muster, she sat up and put her feet over the side of the bed. No one else was inside the inn but she could hear people wandering around outside as they were undoubtedly getting ready to leave. She wasn't even confident she could stay upright on her horse if she could even get up there in the first place.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her legs were shaky as she let her feet get their grip on the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to make herself move but it felt impossible to even lay down again. The door opened so quietly she only knew it had done so because she saw it from the corner of her eye. She looked up, her eyes quickly meeting with Grax.

He had obviously been trying to be silent, quickly standing up straight to return to normal now he knew she was awake. "Sorry, Your Majesty. I'm just retrieving some of the gear that was left in here. You take your time,'' he said and Zelda looked back at the floor that felt so difficult. Grax could tell that she hadn't moved while he walked across the room, looking back at her once he'd retrieved what he needed. "Your Majesty, is everything okay?''

Zelda continued trying to breathe and motivate herself. She finally moved and felt her legs barely hold her up, her arms having to support herself. Grax put the things down and helped her immediately back onto the bed. "I'm fine-''

"You can barely hold yourself up without even taking a step,'' Grax said as he looked lost as of what to do next. "Would you like me to tell everyone we'll be departing tomorrow?''

Zelda shook her head. "I'll be fine. We need to get back to the castle.''

Grax knew that she was going to be stubborn. She would try to push herself through absolutely anything to help her people. "I'll go get Link.''

Zelda held in a sigh as she waited for Grax to get her soon to be husband. Link walked in after just a few moments and he could see the exhaustion in her face immediately. "When did you use your powers?'' he asked and Zelda looked at her hands.

"Pulling Adela from the pedestal must have taken it out of me without me noticing,'' she said as she could see the subtle glow. It was still draining, which meant it wasn't going to improve any time soon. "I'm not sure when it's going to stop. I don't think I was supposed to do it.''

Link sat on the side of the bed, feeling the warmth that was still radiating from her fingers. "I can get Impa.''

Zelda nodded. "She might know what to do,'' she said and Link got up, helping her under the covers again. He made his way out, Grax still standing beside the door with his hands behind his back in a guard position, ready to stop anyone from entering without invitation.

"Her powers have been drained since pulling Adela out of the shrine,'' he said and Grax frowned. "I'm going to talk to Impa.''

"Is it dangerous?'' Grax asked and Link couldn't say anything for certain. "Has it stopped?''

Link shook his head before heading up the stairs, taking them two at a time as he tried to hurry without raising concerns. He opened Impa's door and stepped inside, the woman in her usual position with her head lowered in prayer, or what may have been a nap she was trying to disguise as prayer, he wasn't quite sure by the way she looked at him. "I have a question about the monks in the shrines.''

Impa frowned. "Is this about Adela?''

Link shook his head. "It's to do with Zelda,'' he said and Impa sat up a little straighter, listening intently. "Can monks be taken from their place in the shrine?''

Impa tried to think about it. "As you said yesterday, Zelda did so, so I would assume yes.''

Link tried to think of what his next question would be. It was hard to describe without using too many words. He wasn't sure if that was the certain cause but it seemed the most likely. "Her powers have been drained. She can barely move this morning.''

Impa frowned a little more, deeply concerned by what she was hearing. "The stories tell us that the shrine will only accept those who are willing to give their life to the goddess. They must have forsaken all of their possessions except the clothes off of their backs and cannot accept any gifts that they can keep. They can take food, or borrow shelter and other items, but they cannot keep anything as their own. Only once they have truly given everything to the goddess and have proven their faith, then they can enter the shrines and take their place.''

Link nodded. He'd heard something similar but didn't know all of the specifics. "Have any left before?''

Impa couldn't answer. She moved her hat and looked at Paya who had tried to keep to herself in the corner. "Can you please check if there's any record in our journals, Paya?''

"Yes, Grandmother.''

Paya scurried up the stairs and Link waited awkwardly. What else was there to say? "You and Zelda were discussing advisors last night?''

Impa nodded. "Yes. There are much more limited options than there had been a hundred years ago,'' she replied. "Most won't leave Kakariko village.''

Link folded his arms. "You suggested Adela.''

Impa smiled. "You may not know her, but she came to me many years ago to ask me to protect her family. She was going to leave the Yiga and they are well known for trying to kill those who leave and their families. Just before they moved to the safety of the village, they were attacked. After she made some very serious mistakes, she came to me to beg for forgiveness, and I told her that it was not me who needed to forgive her but the goddess. She gave away the last of her possessions that hadn't already been taken from her and dedicated her life to becoming a monk from that point forward. That kind of dedication speaks a lot about her character. I would still take caution; I'm not saying to trust her immediately, but keep an eye on her and consider her before writing her off without giving her a chance to potentially prove herself. She may also say no even if you decide she is suitable but being a monk for over a decade is not something to consider lightly.''

Link heard Paya coming down the stairs, looking in her direction as he let Impa's words sink in. He would have suggested Paya but the girl still trembled when she spoke to him. She couldn't even look most of the guards in the eye; although her knowledge was more than suitable for the job, she wouldn't be able to defend the queen if she ever needed to. She'd be found cowering away in the corner instead. Perhaps as she got older and matured but certainly not soon enough for what they needed.

"I found this, Grandmother,'' she said as she nervously handed over the book, still not quite looking Link in the eye. "You're meant to be dedicated to the shrine for eternity. The only way to be removed from the shrine is to be replaced.''

Impa looked at Link. "Did you put someone in the shrine instead?''

Link shook his head. "No, we did not.''

Impa seemed very concerned as she looked at Paya. "Is the method defined?''

Paya flicked through the pages. "They must immediately take their place on the pedestal. Only once they are on the pedestal and have taken position, the other may leave the shrine.''

Link shook his head again. "No, she just took Adela's hands and pulled her out,'' Link said and Paya flicked through some more.

"The only other reason is if the goddess herself requests her to leave. The queen is a descendent of the goddess; perhaps that was enough?'' she said. She flicked through some more. "Nothing about consequences for her.''

Link let out a long breath; he was hoping that they'd have an answer but it looked like they had to sort it out some other way. "We won't be leaving until she is feeling better. I hope that is okay with you. If you need us gone, please let me know so I can arrange how to safely get us home.''

Impa shook her head. "No, that's fine. Take all the time you need.''

Link left the room and back into the inn, Zelda slightly opening her eyes as she got close. "Impa didn't have any more information,'' he said and Zelda nodded. "Is sleep helping?''

"I feel cold,'' Zelda said and Link took the covers off of the bed beside her, adding them to what was over her as well. He tucked it around her body as she curled up, looking more and more tired. "I'm sorry.''

Link shook his head. "There's worse places you could have gotten sick,'' he said and Zelda agreed; they were fairly protected where they were. He left her to sleep, stepping out as everyone seemed anxious to hear any news. "Stop packing. We'll be staying here overnight again.''

There was an uncertain silence as Link sat down near Grax, letting out a deep breath as he tried to relax. There was nothing more he could do than hope that Zelda would recover with some rest. There wasn't a whole lot to do considering they had only suddenly been forced to extend their stay. He spent some time running through a few training exercises with the soldiers as Grax and Adela watched, talking about what had happened since they'd last seen each other.

He finished up and sat down on the ground, lying on the grass to take in some of the sunshine. It felt wrong to do nothing at all. "As the soon-to-be King of Hyrule, can you please tell Grax to shut up and I'll be fine,'' Adela said and Link turned his head to look at them.

Grax let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not an idiot, I can see that they're targeting me because I left the Yiga clan. The Yiga has always had an agreement with those genocidal racists that when one of us leaves, they will tell them where their family are. Until then, they don't hurt Yiga because Yiga are fighting the kingdom as well. You are my family and all I have left, I want you to come with us so you'll be safe.''

Grax had pretty sound reasoning, if only Link wasn't still cautious of the woman. "You can't force her to follow us into the castle. And based on the risk, I would rather you didn't.''

Grax frowned, folding his arms as he looked at the knight. "What happened to being forgiving?''

"I didn't say she couldn't stay somewhere else where she'd be protected, I just don't like attracting risk to the queen or the castle,'' Link replied. He had to think of Zelda first; even with Impa's words he still saw too much risk to even give this woman a chance. She may have been a model citizen but that didn't matter if she was going to attract a war.

Adela slowly got up, stretching as she did so. "They've been after me for over fifteen years, I'll be fine. I escaped, didn't I? I was fine in the end and I always will be,'' Adela said as she made her way toward the goddess statue, sitting down with her hands in a triangle to pray again like she did multiple times a day.

"Adela,'' Grax said and the woman didn't move. "I'm dropping it. I can't force you to do anything and never could. So instead, lets change the topic.''

Adela took a deep breath and exhaled, her hands moving as she looked so focused that no one would be able to interrupt. At least that was until a wooden stick a few soldiers had been training with went flying and her hand snapped up at the last second, catching it with her eyes closed in one hand before bringing it between her hands and bowing.

She got up with it after opening her eyes, turning to the source. "Show me your grip.''

The soldiers looked confused but one took it, holding it steady in his hands. They were fairly close together and his non-dominant was in the completely wrong position for a passive, defensive stance. It wasn't even correct for an attacking one. She looked at his face to check he was settled before she made one movement against the stick and it went flying again, the soldier nursing his wrist. "Whoever taught you how to hold a weapon obviously neglected to do it properly.''

"Oi, I heard that,'' Grax called out as he watched beside Link, curious to see what she'd do. "Sword grips and pole grips are different. Was he doing the sword grip? That's the one we focus on.''

"He was doing a combination of the two,'' Adela replied and Grax got up with a quiet grumble and groan.

Grax picked up the long stick and held it tight, his hands spread along with more space than the soldier had given. "If you're not about to strike, always use a defensive position. Hands wide, relaxed and yet firm. You need to be able to absorb the pressure in your wrists otherwise it will just hurt and if you get caught off guard, you'll let go.''

"Do you fight?'' The second soldier asked, looking at Adela curiously. They still knew very little about her other than she knew Grax and considered herself a Sheikah monk, which was a mysterious profession to most anyway.

Grax could see her hesitate. "She taught me and most of the others I fought with for a long time.''

"I merely practice as a form of meditation and self-defence now,'' Adela said as she looked at Grax. She looked like she was seeing an old memory as she saw him in a ready and yet relaxed stance. "You should be better than me by now.''

"Stronger, probably. Cleaner too but you always could read me better,'' Grax replied, letting up his grip and handing the long stick over to the soldiers.

The female soldier looked at Adela. "Can you show us? The only one of us that can get him to drop his pole or sword is Link,'' she asked and Adela hesitated. "I know I'd appreciate seeing someone use a different style, even if you don't win.''

Adela sighed. "I suppose I can give it a go. Am I defending or attacking?'' she asked as she took one of the poles as the male soldier fetched the second one to hand to Grax.

"Standard rules; whoever touches the other person or removes the weapon of the other opponent first wins. No injuries or you're out,'' Grax said and Adela nodded. She stepped back to give herself a little bit of space. Grax stepped aside and held the pole in both hands and ready, which said a lot given he often looked way too relaxed when he took on most of the soldiers in the group. Then again, he hadn't fought her in so long he couldn't predict her fighting style too well anymore.

She wasn't going to move first; she never did. Grax went low first and she flipped backward in the same fashion as usually taught by the Sheikah. She landed so quietly on her feet that no one heard the sound, even more silent than Grax usually was. Grax went forward again, trying to bluff his next move but she knew better, using the momentum from his strike to turn again, ducking down to try and knock Grax off of his feet instead.

They fought more similarly than they'd expected, though it made sense. If Grax had learnt from her, it was little wonder they used similar techniques. She was quieter and more defensive but just as graceful and precise. Everything was momentum based, trying to use the opposing force against them instead of overpowering the other. They'd gathered a small crowd as it went on for longer than expected, most training exercises with Grax only lasting a couple of minutes.

Link watched carefully, examining the first real Sheikah combat that he'd seen. They tended to keep their techniques fairly well guarded, particularly as the bias against the race was building even before the rise of Calamity Ganon and they wanted to make sure they could still defend themselves if they had to.

The fight was over when Grax ended up flat on his back, Adela catching the split second she could hook her pole through his and force him to lose his balance. He hit the ground and Adela put one foot on his stomach lightly, her pole pointed straight at his heart. "Please don't ask for a rematch, I am so unfit,'' Adela said as she was panting for air, putting the pole aside as she reached down to help Grax up. He looked motivated to try again, his hands automatically resetting on the pole.

"You can't beat me once and then say you're done, that's not fair,'' Grax said and Adela leaned on her pole, taking a few deep breaths.

"You can go again, I'll just let you win because I can't do that again,'' she said and Grax sighed, putting the pole aside. It had reminded him so much of simpler times, when they may have been on the wrong side but at least they were together.

Adela sat down beside Link, taking a few more deep breaths. "He leaves openings when he has planned out and is close to his winning strike. You just have to spot it and use it before he gets you. You have to be quick but it's doable, clearly.''

Link had noticed something like that before but hadn't learnt the pattern. They spent too much time training others that they rarely fought each other. "You were slow for those elaborate movements.''

"I used to be faster. He was definitely going easy on me,'' she said as Grax took the two soldiers through a few motions again before they set up to face each other again. "The Sheikah are all about being in tune with your energies and the environment. It's why we're so spiritual. I move broadly because I'm letting the energy flow. When I haven't used those pathways for a long time, they don't flow as well. It's the secret to being silent.''

"Grax told you that he likes to sneak up on me,'' Link said and Adela nodded.

"You can feel the resistance of the air if it's not timed perfectly. I am certainly not, and I use it every day to get around without being spotted when I can. Don't force your senses; just let the sound come to you and you'll hear his clothes and his breath no matter how quiet he is.''

Link watched as she got up, her breath still somewhat unsteady as she fetched some water to drink. It was a new side to her that Link could relate to but it didn't ease the sense of uneasiness he had for the mystery woman. He took her advice though; relaxing to let his senses tell him what they wanted to, rather than forcing himself to listen or watch for any movement.

He caught Grax's arm as the older man tried to sneak up on him again. Link looked at Grax whom was a little impressed. He'd heard a rustle that was meant to be covered by the sound of leaves on the wind but wasn't quite the same, instinctively reacting as he heard the sound of Grax's sleeve stretch and weapons move on his back. "She told you the secret, didn't she?'' Grax said and Link nodded. "Ah, she's no fun. I'm going to have to try harder now.''

Link immediately turned as he heard the inn door open, Zelda stepping out with her jacket wrapped tightly around her body, still looking pale but better. She sat down next to Link, curling into his side as she tried to get warm and comfortable.

"How are you feeling, Your Highness?'' Grax asked as he stood up straight.

Zelda looked up at him. "Cold but better. I should be fine to leave tomorrow,'' she said and Grax nodded. "You look like you haven't slept.''

Grax shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle. Someone has to keep alert.''

Zelda smiled as she looked at Link. "Sounds like you.''

Link tried not to roll his eyes and he put some wood on the fire pit, hoping the coals would be enough to light the logs. He put some of the kindling around, watching it light up slowly. Grax only had to point and someone brought over a cup with some tea in it and some food, offering it to her with one knee on the ground and their head lowered.

Zelda smiled, saying a polite thank you as she took the food and placed it in her lap, holding the warm cup between her hands. She still looked sick enough that everyone could tell but her smile seemed to wipe a lot of worry off of everyone's faces. "What did I miss?''

Link looked at Grax. "Grax and Adela did a demonstration.''

Zelda's eyes went slightly wider, curious and excited by the prospect. "The last time I saw a Sheikah using their fighting techniques was Impa,'' she said as she looked a little wistful. "Impa wasn't even in her twenties back then.''

Link remembered it as well. He used to train against her on occasion and she'd beat him every time. He finally got a win just before they had left for the Spring of Wisdom and the world crumbled for a hundred years. Everyone else couldn't relate at all; Impa had been an old woman for a long time and it was hard to imagine her as anything else. Zelda still thought of the young, fierce and intelligent woman that was going to someday be her advisor when someone mentioned the woman's name, having to correct herself when she remembered how much things had changed.

"Who won?'' Zelda asked as she felt the slightly awkward silence. She'd never taken particular interest in the guard's training regime before. She'd watch and ask how things were going but most of it was beyond her area of expertise and she had other things she needed to be doing.

"Adela,'' Grax said as he moved his head to the side, feeling the muscles and bones in his neck creak and crack. "She can still read me like a book.''

Zelda seemed impressed. "How long have you both known each other?''

"Since I was born? She's a few years older than me. We grew up in the same village,'' he said and Zelda nodded.

"The one that was destroyed.''

"That's the one,'' he said as he stretched some more. He felt like he was getting old but he knew that was just because he'd been stationary for too long. "We were amongst a handful of survivors. Most came here or went off elsewhere, we ran off together. Eventually joined the Yiga, she left and after a while, so did I. Now here we are.''

Zelda sipped from her tea. "It's nice you've had a friend for so long. Particularly when you both lost your families. Adela lost hers twice.''

"To be very honest and abrupt with you, Your Majesty, that is why I am concerned for her. The Yiga don't take to people leaving. They killed Dorian's wife, Adela's family, and the only reason they didn't kill me when she left was because I was still with them. She's the closest to family I've got. I've left and I'm not worried about me, they're going to make me suffer by killing her if they ever get the chance. I have to apologise because this has all been them trying to make an elaborate plot to make me suffer and get what they want in the meantime.''

Zelda had a feeling and could see Link's hesitation. For all that they knew about Grax and how much they trusted him, he had to think about Zelda's safety above all else. "Have you spoken to Impa? If you both asked, I'm sure she could stay here. At some point in the future, she may be able to stay in the castle but right now it's too political and I worry it would only endanger her and yourself even more,'' Zelda said and Grax sighed.

"We went over it while you were sleeping. She won't stay still. She wouldn't even come to the castle if she could.''

Zelda lifted her cup to her lips, thinking for a few moments. "I'm very sorry, Grax. There's nothing I can do if she doesn't want the help.''

Grax nodded. "I shouldn't have bothered you with such a personal matter, Your Highness. Please don't dwell on it,'' he insisted.

Zelda felt some guilt that she couldn't help any further but tried to let it go. She had other things she needed to focus on first and dwelling on it wasn't going to help anyone. Namely, getting better so they could get back to the castle as soon as possible.

She got up once she'd finished her meal, making her way up to see Impa once again. The elderly woman looked pleased that she was awake and out of bed but still wary of her health. "Are you feeling better, Your Majesty?''

Zelda nodded. "Still not entirely but much better than before,'' she said, knowing that there was no point in insisting she was fine to this woman; she'd see straight through it. "I had a thought last night as I went to bed. Purah.''

Impa seemed surprised. "If you think you could convince her to give up her research. She's able but not a skilled fighter, though she does know about politics.''

Zelda leaned forward on her knees. "She also has that anti-ageing rune.''

Impa took a moment and realised what she was asking. "You want her to use it on me?''

"Then the concerns about your age will no longer be present. You'd be young and fit again,'' Zelda said and Impa still looked uncertain.

She sat in silence for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts before she spoke. "Although this may seem like the solution we've been looking for, I am very hesitant. However, I will consider it for you and let you know my final answer and reasoning tomorrow before you go. I think before you rush this decision, you should focus on someone to assist Link as you are coping on your own and Link should take some responsibilities away from you as well.''

Zelda knew that was the priority but all of her ideas were falling flat. Anyone she considered to be a good candidate were being held onto by their villages and she didn't know who else to choose from. The decision was getting increasingly difficult and time was of the essence; Link would have official royal duties as king and desperately needed someone to help him through adjusting to his new role. Zelda didn't have time to hold his hand through it all.

She slowly got up, still feeling tired and uneasy. "Please think about it, Impa. It was a duty assigned to you for a reason and you are the perfect link between the new world and the one I know well.''

Impa bowed her head slightly. "I will consider it, Your Majesty. You should concentrate on your recovery.''

Zelda nodded as she let herself out, holding the rail carefully as she walked down the stairs. She still felt weak, sitting down beside Link again who was preoccupied by watching the guards practice as Grax took them through their drills. He knew she was there without even looking, letting her take his hand. "Link, I have a question for you.''

Link turned to look at her. "What is it?''

Zelda kept her voice quiet but not so quiet as to raise suspicion. "If you were to ignore the fact that you are going to be king soon and pretend there was somebody else, who would you pick of everyone in the kingdom to be the king's advisor?''

Link frowned. That was a very difficult question. "I'm not sure,'' he admitted. "Would the role remain the same? You're making it very military focused for me.''

Zelda took a moment to think about it. "Well, I think for any king, you'd want somebody across politics who is well respected to be by their side. The military part you have covered or in the hypothetical situation it wasn't you, it'd fall back to be advised about by the head of military.''

Link thought a little longer. "I don't know. There is no one who stands out to me above all others. The only one I could think of is Impa but she would be more suited to you than to the king, and she's too old for that now. Everyone else is already preoccupied.''

"Ignore that. Pretend no one is. Who would you pick for the job?'' she said and Link thought for a few seconds.

"Sidon,'' Link said quietly, his eyes returning to the guards. Of course he picked the one option that could never, ever be. However, that didn't make his response any less true. Sidon was a good leader and knew his way around politics; Link was tempted to just hand him the king's crown instead.

It felt like there was no true answer. If only it was simple, then a number of their stresses would be handled. Zelda let go of Link's hand and gave it another squeeze. "Make sure everyone is ready to depart tomorrow morning. I'll say goodbye to Impa and then we'll go. The kingdom has already waited a hundred years, I owe it my full attention for at least a little while more.''

* * *

 _So sorry this took so long to update! No excuses; it way too long to wait between chapters and I'll try make sure it doesn't happen again._

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, don't forget to let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Link trailed closely beside the queen as she sat on her horse, her hand running through its mane as she soothed it. He could tell she was trying not to give away the fact she was deep in thought, something from her discussion with Impa preoccupying her mind. Whatever it was, Zelda almost seemed disappointed or frustrated but she would have already spoken to him if it was something of urgency.

''Are we ready?'' Link asked as he turned on his horse, looking across his guard. There was an important one missing. ''Where's Grax?''

''Saying goodbye to Adela. She's staying here for a few more days and then taking off on her own way,'' one of the guards said as they turned. ''They've been chatting with Dorian all morning.''

''The three of them have a lot in common,'' Zelda said as she smiled, looking at the three of them with Dorian's daughters by the cooking pots, looking like old friends reminiscing over old times.

Grax turned and caught her eye, quickly standing up. He said a few more words before giving Adela a tight hug, saying one last thing before jogging over to the group. ''I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. Dorian is trying to help convince Adela to stay here where it's safe.''

Zelda shook her head with a smile, even as Link had a somewhat stern look on his face right beside her. Grax was meant to be a role model to the other guards. ''Well, let's get going then. We need to make it back to the castle as quickly as we can.''

It was a whole day's worth of ride but they made it well after dark. The castle staff were prepared as Zelda walked immediately up to her room, ready to collapse from exhaustion. Link had followed, watching as she immediately dropped onto her bed, curling up with her pillow.

''Are you okay?''

Zelda nodded. ''Worn out, that is all. Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix.''

Link didn't quite believe her. He knew she'd only get upset at him if he pushed and she was actually fine, so he left it be. He said goodnight and closed the door behind himself, walking down the hall to his room.

He laid down on his bed and immediately sunk into it, enjoying the familiar cushioning and covers. The inn beds weren't bad - and were certainly better than sleeping on the ground outdoors - but there was something about his own bed in his own room with the peace and quiet around him. He didn't have to be on guard; if anything endangered the queen he'd be woken up long before she was in any real danger.

It was just as nice to wake up in his own room. He was able to get up and go about his normal routine without worrying he'd disturb or distress anyone, particularly as he was sure he'd never get over his habit of waking early in the mornings. He made his way down to the old academy to practice with one of the dummies as he did every day, already aside for him and ready.

Grax emerged a little while later, stretching as he leisurely made his way toward the future king. ''I gave the soldiers that came with us an extra couple of hours sleep this morning. Everyone else was business as usual.''

Link nodded. They'd pushed themselves to return in a single day and so they deserved the extra few hours of rest. Tired soldiers did not make for attentive guards. He hoped it wouldn't come to that while they were at the castle but they always had to be ready just in case; it certainly was an opportune time for anyone to strike while they were already worn down.

''Is the queen feeling better today? She still looked ill last night,'' Grax asked and Link hesitated.

''I haven't seen her yet this morning,'' he replied and Grax nodded. He'd heard Link out at his usual early hour so it was unsurprising he'd made his way out without going past in case he disturbed her.

Link made his way back inside the castle as Grax followed. They parted ways as Grax walked down the halls toward his soldiers, Link making his way to Zelda's study in order to check what she wanted him to do for the day. She wasn't in there and none of her things had been moved; he made his way down the hall and stopped at the guards. ''Has Zelda been through?''

They shook their heads and he walked down the hall, slowly opening Zelda's door. She was still curled up in bed, her sheets messy as he could see the sweat on her face. He barely touched her skin and could feel the heat coming from her forehead, a stark contrast against her cold arm. He made his way into her bathroom and grabbed a cloth from her shelves, adding cold water before he took it out to place on her forehead.

She opened her eyes, the entire process looking painful. ''Link?''

''You have a fever,'' Link said and Zelda nodded, gently reaching to her forehead to hold the cloth there. It was soothing against her face as she curled up again.

Her voice was weak and unconvincing. ''Just ten minutes. Wake me up then.''

Link got down low, leaning on the side of her mattress as he pushed her hair from her face. ''You need to get better. The kingdom needs you healthy,'' he assured her and she shook her head a little. ''Go back to sleep.''

Zelda's body was clearly against her, particularly as Link ran his finger tips lightly through her hair to try and coax her to sleep. He stood up and quietly left the room, walking up to the guards. ''She's very unwell. If it's not to take care of her, tell any one wanting her to wait,'' he instructed and he guards nodded, unsure if there was anything else they should have been doing.

Link felt lost as he attempted to sit in Zelda's meetings for her. Most opted just to reschedule but a few remained, though Link wished they hadn't as he tried to catch up on whatever they'd been talking about. He scribbled some notes but they didn't make much sense. Hopefully Zelda could make some sense of it when she was back but he sincerely doubted it.

It wasn't comforting as he thought about the fact it would be his role soon enough. He wasn't ready to be king and he wasn't sure he'd ever be. He was good at protecting the queen and training more guards; nothing else. His diplomacy skills were just be nice to those who weren't a threat and make sure anyone who was knew they weren't going to be tolerated. What kind of king would that make him? It just reminded him of the militaristic leaders of the past, determined to declare war on whomever disagreed with them. He didn't feel like he would be like that right away but that wasn't to say the responsibility and power wouldn't eventually take its toll.

It began to get harder and harder to concentrate on what was being said instead of how poorly he felt like he was doing. At least his last meeting of the day was about what he was most comfortable with. Grax sat down and leaned back on his chair, letting some of the others unroll and put some weights on the paper so it wouldn't roll up again. ''What have you worked out?'' Grax asked as he stretched, still tired from the trip home.

''We have been speaking to the other leaders and have narrowed down the potential locations for the offending group. How was the meeting?'' one of the others said and Link looked at Grax.

''They were quite hostile but are trying to claim it was only because they weren't being listened to. They are associated with the anti-Sheikah group as they had taken hostage a member of my family with the intention to kill her as they have always done to those who leave the Yiga,'' Grax explained. ''They did spare her in exchange for the queen promising she would present their case to the council for assessment. However, she did not promise them a positive result and I am concerned when they don't get the answer they want, they will retaliate.''

There was a similar feeling of uneasiness around the room. ''What do they want?'' the military advisor asked.

''A seat in the council,'' Link said and everyone knew the answer was immediately going to be no. It had to be. There wasn't a chance that a hostile, racist group would be allowed to sit on the council that dictated the politics of the entire kingdom. Once upon a time, there might have been a possibility but the current leaders had all been through the calamity and knew what damage it could bring.

One of the advisors from another village leaned forward on the desk, running their feathered wings over their face. The Rito looked particularly concerned. ''We're going to have to pass this back to our leaders. Either way, this ends poorly.''

Link sat in thought for a few moments. ''No, that could influence the vote. We will prepare but the reaction will be worse if they suspect the vote has been rigged.''

Grax folded his arms as he looked at Link. ''I think we should consider warning them of a known threat but try and make it sound separate to the council situation. They need to be aware to be on guard.''

Link was inclined to agree but that was the difficult part of it all. Could they trust everyone to not let on more than they should have? He knew that not everyone had the same way with words; there was a reason he rathered to stay silent. ''I'll speak with Zelda and we'll write something tomorrow for you to distribute. I don't like the risk.''

They began to tidy their things as the meeting concluded, Link immediately making his way up to Zelda's room to check on her again. She was awake, though barely, as he gently closed the door behind himself. She moved in a way to let him sit beside her, her head resting on his shoulder as soon as he did.

''I'm sorry, I should be better than this,'' Zelda said quietly and Link tried to look at her, gently placing his hand on the one of hers that held his arm.

''Everyone gets sick sometimes. Even the queen,'' Link replied as he felt her curl up a bit more. ''I wrote notes. Hopefully they make sense.''

Zelda smiled just a little, looking at the man she was going to marry. ''Thank you. It helps ease my mind that you will be able to do this for me properly soon. I don't intend to be sick but for when I am.''

Link didn't know what to say. Self doubt was still prominent in his mind. Everything was telling him that becoming king was going to be a mistake. He said nothing instead of letting himself fumble over words and make her more concerned. Not while she was already stressed enough.

Zelda glanced at the door and gently kissed his lips. ''Do the guards know you're in here?'' she asked and Link placed a hand in her blonde hair to kiss her again while he had the chance.

''If they didn't, I would be removing them from the guard,'' Link joked. He knew why she was asking. Even just sitting on her bed seemed inappropriate to a number of more traditional thinkers. It would have been spread around the kingdom like wildfire. ''They know you're sick and need rest. I doubt they'll disturb us unless it's important.''

Zelda nodded and kissed her future husband again. ''I wish I wasn't.''

Link kissed her a little more, leaning into her as he felt her part her lips. He wished she wasn't sick too. They never got the opportunity to show each other any level of intimacy, even a kiss inappropriate for some, and now he had the chance but she was unwell and really should have been resting. He probably shouldn't have been kissing her at the risk of them both being ill.

Zelda's arms wrapped around his neck as she dragged him closer. ''I finally have you to myself, my king.'' Like a kick in his gut, he recoiled slightly while trying to keep his cool but Zelda had felt it. She broke away and looked at him, trying to work out what in Hyrule had just happened. ''Link?''

Link couldn't hide the expression on his face. ''Zelda, I don't know if can be king.''

Zelda frowned a little more. ''What do you mean?''

Link hated words. Words were hard and he wished that she would have just known and somehow understood how he was feeling. Instead, he could already feel his tongue getting caught in his mouth, haphazardly trying to form any logical sentence at all. ''I'm not cut out for it. I don't want to be. I think letting me become king is a mistake.''

Zelda watched his eyes. She looked upset with his words as she moved in a way that told Link it was time to get off of her and move to the chair by her bed instead. She took several moments before she spoke, sitting up like she'd been taught to as a little girl. It was royal and confident, even if her voice wasn't. ''Well, if that's what you think and you don't want to be, then I won't make you. You don't have to become king.''

Link felt relief. All of the pressure was suddenly alleviated from him as that was all he could focus on. If he'd known she'd be so open to the idea, he would have mentioned it earlier before it had begun eating into him. ''Thank you.''

Zelda did her best to not get upset. ''I'll talk to the planner and make sure the ceremony is cancelled. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do.''

Link kissed her and stood up. ''I should have said something earlier.''

''Yes, you should have,'' Zelda said much more quietly. ''I'm still not feeling well. I think I want to go back to bed. Tell the guards I'm fine on your way out.''

Link was too elated as his fears of his own inability dispersed to notice the watering in her eyes as he stepped out, talking to the guards as he made his way back to his room. He wasn't sure what it meant for his position but maybe he'd just remain the military leader for the kingdom, a job he was much more comfortable with. He would have rathered be the queen's knight but that job was gone. He certainly still didn't qualify while they were romantically involved.

He could hear the footsteps of the wedding planner on the stone floors the next morning, the woman dragging him by his pointed ear into the nearest meeting room and shutting the door behind them both. ''Please tell me the queen has just lost her mind to that incredibly high fever she's still got and the wedding is still on.''

Link froze in his tracks, unable to even process a single thought for several seconds as the planner stared into his eyes. He got one word out as everything else refused to compute. ''What?''

The planner sighed with relief. ''Oh, thank the goddess herself. I won't cancel anything then. You might want to make sure she puts herself to bed. Maybe it was that fever giving her nightmares but she told me you didn't want to be king.''

Link felt his stomach sink. He had one chance to cover up the whole mess and he had to pick his words right. Time to act royal. ''It's fine, the wedding is still on. I'll go check on her and put her back to bed.''

The planner nodded. ''No worries. I'm glad I checked with you,'' she said as she looked relieved. There was still concern on her face but it was not nearly to the degree it had been. ''I was going to sit with the queen and Kass to discuss music; perhaps you'd like to sit in instead while she gets some rest.''

''Sure,'' Link said, stepping out of the room behind the woman as she smiled and continued to talk about other details she'd prepared while they were away. ''If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on the queen.''

Link did his best to remain calm. He didn't want this to happen. He found Zelda in her study, closing the door as the queen curled her blankets around herself. She looked awful; sweat lined her hair as her face was flushed and tired. He got down on the floor beside her, brushing her hair from her face as it stuck, still admiring how beautiful she was despite her illness. ''Zelda.''

She could barely look at him. ''I discussed with the planner and-''

''Zelda, that isn't what I meant,'' he said, his words surprisingly coherent as Zelda kept her eyes away.

''Yes, well, I need to think of this kingdom. I need support in running it and if I can't rely on you, then you will not be my husband. You don't get to sit to the side and watch me run this kingdom on my own,'' she replied in a curt tone, pulling away from him so she could look back at her desk. ''Leave the castle. I will not be seeing anyone today without prior appointment. You are not staff, so please leave.''

Link didn't even think so far as to what Zelda was going to do without help. He'd been so selfish and caught up in his own insecurities that he had blatantly told her he was going to sit back and watch her do everything on her own. ''I take it back. That isn't what I meant.''

''No, you were quite clear. I won't force you to go through with this if you don't want to. Please advise Grax he is to head the military meetings from now on.''

''Zelda, just look at me. I'm serious,'' Link said and Zelda turned her head. He took another second to try and work out what he could ever say to make things right. ''I doubt myself. I don't think I can do this but that doesn't mean I can't try. I will do anything for you.''

Zelda had tears in her eyes as Link slowly brought her in for a hug. Link had full confidence she could run the kingdom on her own but that wasn't fair when he was going to be there with her. It wasn't easy and she had all the right in the world to expect help from anyone that wanted to join the royal family. If he wasn't good enough to even try to help her, then he didn't deserve her at all.

He wrapped an arm under her legs and the cover before he slowly lifted her up, opening the door with his elbow to carry her down the hall. The guards were cautious as Link shook his head, carrying her into her room and placing her on the bed. ''Go to sleep. This kingdom needs you healthy. I might not get it right but I'll do everything I can until you're better,'' he insisted before kissing the top of her head and tucking her in. She was still crying silently, though the tears had slowed as her body got heavier now it had all the comforts of her bed. He watched her starting to fall asleep as he wished he could turn back time and take back everything he'd said already. She'd been so pleased the night before until he opened his mouth, only reaffirming he was as bad with words as he thought he was.

Link stepped out and closed the door.''No one in or out. I'm going to find someone who knows medicine and will bring them back myself.''

The only people that came immediately to mind were the Zora but it would take too long. He remembered the times over a hundred years ago when there were scholars and highly educated people everywhere but that had become a luxury most could not afford while they tried to live through the horror of the calamity. He hadn't even seen a school outside of the Zora's Domain, though the number of children he saw around the kingdom were also much fewer than they had been.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Maybe someone knew a recipe for something that would make her feel better. ''I'm looking for anyone who knows a recipe that can help with a fever.''

The staff all looked at each other. An older lady looked at Link with a concerned look on her face. ''Is the queen still sick?'' she asked and Link nodded. ''I know an old family recipe. It won't work miracles but it might help.''

Link nodded. ''Thank you.''

He left them to continue their work for a while, stepping out into the main foyer. He could hear the familiar singing of Rito, watching as the five little girls spotted him and came running. ''Girls-'' Kass called out in vain, the five girls circling the future king. ''I'm sorry. It's the first time they've been to the castle. They're very excited.''

Link shook his head as he watched the girls delight, admiring the architecture that would have looked so foreign to them in comparison to the natural, open, wood based structures they would have been used to. He could hear their whistles as they fluttered about, their attention drawing to the new things in the room that they had spotted.

Kass smiled as he watched the girls, seeing how it had brought them so much joy to see a new part of the world. ''I had a thought that maybe they could join me in playing music at the ceremony, but I'll discuss it more with you and the queen later. I understand if that isn't what you wish for.''

It sounded like a nice idea; it certainly suited the kind of event that he knew Zelda had been planning. It was meant to involve the entire kingdom, so allowing the girls to help perform would only add to that tone. ''I think Zelda would like that. She won't be joining us today; she's currently unwell.''

Kass' smile disappeared as he made a curious sound. ''Oh? That's a shame. Is there anything I can do?''

Link let out a small sigh. ''Not unless you happen to know something that cures a fever.''

Kass thought to himself for a few moments before he began humming quietly, as if he was trying to remember a song. Link watched curiously as Kass seemed to continue to do so, even starting to move his wings ever so slightly as if he was playing his accordion. He stopped as he looked at Link. ''I think I remember a recipe from my old teacher.''

Link looked surprised. ''You do?''

Kass nodded. ''He had songs and poems for all sorts of purposes. I think it was the only way he could remember anything to be honest,'' he said with a small laugh. Link led him into the kitchen and he grabbed the ingredients he needed, explaining the instructions to one of the cooks so they could put it together for him.

With two different recipes, Link carried the dishes upstairs with Kass close behind, his children left to play in the front foyer where they couldn't cause too much trouble. Link slowly opened Zelda's door, watching her quietly wake up as he placed down the dish beside her bed.

He got down on his knee beside her bed, gently touching her head to see if he could estimate whether the fever was getting better or worse. ''We have a few things here that might make you feel better,'' he said quietly as Zelda sat up.

She looked at Link and then at Kass. ''We have a meeting-''

''You need to get better, Your Majesty. We can meet again another time,'' Kass insisted. Zelda took the bowl that Link handed over, slowly beginning to eat from it.

She looked a little brighter with food in her stomach. Link and Kass spoke to her for a little while about bits and pieces while she ate, taking the plates back to the kitchen once she was done. Link, Kass and the planner spent a good hour or so talking about plans for just the music, though most of the conversation had been the topic being lost and the planner discussing various customs and legends.

They found the girls in the garden, practicing their singing for anyone who would listen. The planner loved listening to them, already coming up with lots of ideas for them during the ceremony that she was excited to tell Zelda about. ''The girls are happier here than I thought. It's more open than I imagined. It was still very closed off when we were here for the coronation,'' Kass said as he stood next to Link. ''A castle makes me think of closed, fortified spaces but this is quite beautiful. The staff have done marvellously.''

Link nodded. ''It is,'' he said as he looked around. It really was and was only improving each day with the assistance of all the staff. They worked tirelessly to bring the castle back to its former glory, if not even greater than before.

Kass made sure the girls said thank you for letting them play in the castle before they made their way out, Link heading back up the stairs to check on the queen.

''Link,'' the planner called out as she was packing up in one of the meeting rooms, Link stopping and turning to look at her. She handed him a piece of paper with some details on it. ''It's a summary for the queen about what we discussed today. I think she'd appreciate it.''

Link nodded; she certainly would. He checked over it to make sure it what he had understood from the conversation as well, the planner picking up all of her notebooks as she smiled. ''Have a nice day. I'll be back in about a week. Hopefully the queen will be well by then. I've put everything I'm sorting out before then on the back.''

Link nodded again, walking up to Zelda's room with the piece of paper in his hand. He had to talk to her with no one else around if she was feeling better. He knocked on the door and stepped in as Zelda was sitting in her bed, writing in one of her notebooks. ''You should be resting.''

Zelda sat up a bit as Link sat down. ''It is stressing me out too much to do nothing, so then I can't sleep. I need to do something.''

That didn't surprise Link in the slightest. He handed over the piece of paper and Zelda read through it. She smiled as she read through the page. ''This all sounds wonderful,'' she said, sadly with not as an excited tone as Link had hoped for but certainly better than it could have been. ''Are you sure you're okay with being king?''

''I was panicking. I'm still not sure I can but I will try,'' Link replied. ''I shouldn't have said anything.''

Zelda shook her head. ''You shouldn't think you can't talk to me.''

''But I keep saying the wrong thing,'' Link replied as he looked at Zelda carefully. He could see her hesitating. It was only setting off alarm bells in his head as she didn't deny it. ''Do you think I should be king?''

Zelda looked like she snapped out of her thoughts. ''Sorry. Of course I do. Everyone in the kingdom already picked you to take over if something happened to me so I'm not alone with this. I'm just sick and can't think.''

Link still wasn't so certain. ''If you think so.''

Zelda held her hand out, reaching over to him. ''I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be marrying you. But I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to.''

It felt like was stuck between a rock and a hard place; he didn't want to become a bad king and was petrified he might, but he wanted her and if that was what it took, he would do everything he could. And it wasn't as if he thought he couldn't do it entirely; he just didn't think he could do it well and there were other candidates that could surely do better by the kingdom. He would much rather do something he knew he was good at; protecting the queen and her kingdom.

''As I said earlier,'' Link said as he tried his best to sound proper. He felt like he just sounded rude. ''I don't think I can but I will try. I am just worried I'm not good enough.''

Zelda made sure she held his hand nice and tight. ''You encouraged me before I started. You believed in me, Link. I believe in you. If we can defeat an evil like Ganon together, we can rule this kingdom.''

Link really hoped she was right.

* * *

It took a couple more days until Zelda was back on her feet to the best of her abilities. It spoke of how long she'd been working hard and the amount of stress she'd been under, but no one felt as if she wasn't coping either. It had been a very intense couple of years and she hadn't had a break yet. Link was counting down the days until he could take Zelda from her duties after the wedding, even if just for a few days, so she could finally relax.

The planner sat at the table a week later, smiling as she spoke with Zelda about all of the things she'd been up to since they'd last spoken, not even starting with the wedding conversations until Link had been there for at least ten minutes. ''Right, I suppose you're very busy,'' the planner said with a bright smile, flicking through her pages. ''Your advisor was very good. He came up with a lot of great ideas. You chose well.''

Both Link and Zelda gave the woman confused looks. ''Advisor?'' Zelda asked, looking at Link to check if he'd made a decision without telling her. Link shrugged, looking just as lost.

''Kass. The minstrel? With the way he was following Link around and giving advice, I thought maybe he was...'' she said and she could see the looks on their faces still hadn't changed. ''My mistake. He seemed very good though. He knew a lot more than I thought he would. Very friendly and approachable too. His daughters were gorgeous.''

Link looked at Zelda as she seemed to think for a few minutes before scribbling something down in one of the other notebooks - the one Link knew was for topics she had to remember to revisit later - before coming back to the conversation. ''No, no decisions have happened yet. But I'm glad he was helpful,'' she said as she looked at the page of notes that the planner had given her from the last session. ''I do really like what you came up with. Except, can we change just a couple of small things...''

Link listened carefully as he continued trying to map out the security situation in his head. He ended up drawing a copy of the layout into a notebook Zelda had given him, plotting out all of the vulnerable points and where he'd place soldiers to keep an eye on the perimeter. He just about had it all laid out in the way he wanted it when they changed things, meaning he had to rearrange it all again.

They stepped out after a while and Link made his way to the security meeting after making sure they promised nothing else about the layout because they were only a few weeks away and he had to make sure things were organised as soon as possible. Grax was leaning back in his chair looking rather relaxed like he usually did. He was lucky that Link knew he could be serious when he needed to be or he'd be in a lot more trouble. ''Exciting meeting?''

Link didn't reply, knowing that Grax was baiting him. He got the large sheets of paper out and began drawing the plans out again. They finalised the plans for the security, leaving Grax with the paper so he could take it to the guards and make sure they were all across their roles for the day.

The wedding was getting scarily close. Link attended his final fitting for his fixed Champion's garb, admiring how good it looked when it was covered in dirt, blood and sweat, and no longer full of holes. ''Perfect!'' the seamstress said as she looked over him, making sure he turned slowly with his arms moving so she could check every minute detail. ''I think you're ready. Are you nervous?''

Link wasn't sure how he felt. He had stronger feelings for the short honeymoon that they were going on afterward, and then taking up his duties as king. It didn't quite feel real yet when he thought about the idea of being married. It was one of those things he had never really thought about and trying to think about it just felt weird.

''Not yet,'' he said and the woman smiled, ushering for him to change back into his normal clothes.

''I'm sure the day will be wonderful,'' she said as she held the door open for him. ''I'll make sure it's in perfect condition for you on the day. Don't worry about any of this.''

Link nodded as he stepped out, running into a very concerned Zelda in the hall whom was talking to the head of staff. He stopped beside her and Zelda looked at him, knowing exactly what he wanted to say without him speaking. ''It's alright, we're trying to work out where all the guests can stay. The other side of the floor isn't going to be ready.''

That was going to cause a large number of issues. They had no issues with any citizens who chose to camp outside the walls but there were guests they couldn't expect to do that. ''Where will they stay?''

''Well, the Zora would probably appreciate staying downstairs in the docks where they can have the water. They would rather that than the beds anyway,'' Zelda said and Link nodded. That was very true. ''Our main problem is the Gerudo. The Gorons will be fine anywhere with rubble because they'll probably eat it and clean it up for us and think it's their own special buffet. The Rito are also not fussy and will be quite happy almost anywhere. We were considering putting them in the academy with the wooden floors because it might feel more like their nests.''

''Lady Riju is the only one that needs a bed. Perhaps a couple more so they can rotate the soldiers that will accompany her,'' the head of staff advised and Zelda nodded.

''Could you get three beds together in the wing?'' she asked and the staff member hesitated.

''The rubble is too much for us to handle in that period of time. But we'll make sure there is a room. They can sleep in mine if we don't have something ready in time,'' they insisted, trying to make sure they wouldn't stress any further.

''Is anything in Castle Town going to be ready?''

''A few houses for the staff. We've prioritised getting those with families into homes first so the children don't have to live in the common rooms anymore. There aren't many but it has a significant impact on all of the staff to have them away from the busy areas,'' the staff member explained. Zelda nodded. ''They are still attempting to build and may have some more spaces ready soon. Priorities have been with the other rooms.''

Zelda nodded again. ''Do we need more staff?''

''I don't think it would help at this stage. We couldn't do all the security checks and induction soon enough for them to have the impact we'd want,'' they replied.

Link decided to leave them be; they seemed to have it sorted. He walked toward Zelda's study and saw a letter sitting on her desk with a warning on the outside. He picked it up, looking at the markings; it was almost definitely the letter they'd all been dreading. Zelda wasn't too far behind as she could see him examining it closely.

She took it from his hands and opened it. ''It's the proposal to take to the council. It's quite good, actually,'' she said as she skimmed over it. ''Someone there actually knows how this works.''

Link frowned. ''What does that mean?''

Zelda folded up the letter and put it with her paperwork for the council. ''They either got help or they used to work with the council. A proposal this well written may actually be considered.''

Link felt uncomfortable with the news. He didn't trust any of that group with the power to dictate laws. What was to say they wouldn't try and enforce their views upon the rest of the kingdom? It felt like a complete mistake to even give them the option. ''The next council meeting is?''

''Next week. Then the council members will be staying until the wedding so we can get as much sorted at once as we can,'' Zelda replied. She looked concerned but tried to keep herself level-headed. She needed to concentrate on other things she could control first. ''How is the military?''

''Almost ready,'' Link said as he sat down.

''Everything has happened so fast. Where did time go?'' Zelda asked as she sat down, watching out the window at the peaceful scenes outside. ''We're going to be married really soon.''

Link nodded. Zelda smiled as she could see how anxious he was, even if he hadn't realised it himself. She gave him a few minutes before she got up, picking up her books for the next meeting. ''I'll talk to you later.''

Linked watched her walk away, sitting in his thoughts as he felt comfortable in the silence. He was about to become king and he really want ready for it yet. He had a feeling he never would.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. As always, let me know what you think, I love to hear it._ _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day._


	7. Chapter 7

"We received a proposal last week I'm going to share with you. There's a village that wants a place on the council so they can feel represented. The letter is quite well written so I'll just read it aloud," Zelda said as she sat at the chair at the end of the table, each of the other council members listening carefully. She got close to the end, consciously slowing herself down so she wouldn't rush through it. Everyone was listening attentively, waiting until she placed the letter down and looked around to gauge reactions.

Overall, the reactions seemed positive. "I would be willing to give them a place on the greater council. Not in this room," King Dorephan said as he loomed over everyone. They had to be in a special meeting room specifically so he could fit, though even that felt small as he curled over slightly so he wouldn't touch the ceiling.

There seemed to be some sense of agreement. "I can whole heartedly agree with you that they don't need to be in the room with us on the main council. We have no knowledge of them and I am even hesitant to let them into the greater council," Kaneli said as he looked at the queen, as if to try and sway her in particular.

Bludo nodded. "If they haven't even got a leader, how can we trust they'll have someone suitable?" he added.

It was a very strong point as Dorephan seemed to reconsider his statement. He took a moment before returning with his rebuttal. "What message does it send to the people if we won't let them be heard at all? The lower council don't have any power for serious change at a kingdom wide level, but they have the ability to raise concerns and have it put to us above the average citizen for sooner consideration. They can only action anything of serious implications after our approval. I don't think it is worth not giving them a chance."

"Then do we need to give a place in the lower council to the other villages? At the moment, the only villages in the lower council are Hateno and Lurelin. Should we grant a place to Tarrey town as well? If we're discussing equality, then we need to make it equal," Riju asked and others looked at her. "And where do we stop? Is there a minimum citizen count? How does a village qualify?"

It was a very good point. They'd denied Tarrey town in the past because they weren't big enough yet but if this one qualified, why couldn't they? They negotiated for a while, coming up with a solution for the larger problem; the world wasn't so structured anymore and people weren't staying in their towns. It was time to help the government match it.

Zelda wrote down the last of her notes. "I will write this up later and bring it in for review but we are reorganising the lower council so it can become a better potential stepping stone to the upper council. Applications will be open to eligible townships once they prove they are a unique enough entity they are not yet represented. Assessments will be made on a case by case basis. This new ruling will allow Tarrey town and the unnamed village to be strongly considered."

She continued to jot down her thoughts during the rest of the meeting, watching Riju's uneasy expression. She took her time to collect her notes as others filed out, Riju staying behind as she picked up on the deliberate actions. "Do you disagree with the new arrangement?" Zelda asked as the room became quiet. Riju walked over and closed the door.

"The village is composed is former Yiga and known racists. They despise the Sheikah and only tolerate the Yiga because they hate the royal family and those loyal just as much as they do. Your Majesty, the Yiga have terrorised our territories for decades. The Gerudo Highlands became incredibly dangerous territory as they protected their hideout. They stole and savaged Kara Kara Bazaar dozens of times until my mother chased them back. They broke into Gerudo Town and stole the Thunder Helm. They sent you a bomb. Why are you not more concerned?" Riju asked, perplexed by the Queen of Hyrule.

Zelda sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly. She hadn't even mentioned it was the same people that had been sending threats but Riju had picked up on it immediately. "I am more concerned of what they will do if they don't even get a voice. I hope that we will be able to control their new found power well enough that they can't cause too much damage. I'd rather compromise than start a war. Particularly not work a foe we can barely locate."

Zelda perfectly understood her concerns. She could see that Riju was still torn but the Gerudo woman nodded. "As long as you're still cautious, if you think this is the best way to go, I'll trust you. But if this begins to affect my people, we'll be taking immediate action."

Zelda nodded. "I understand."

Riju moved toward the door, Zelda following. It was difficult to make sure no one picked up on the tension because of their conversation; what Riju had said was to be held in confidence, even if they were sure almost everyone would agree.

It didn't matter, the other leaders were preoccupied by watching the soldiers and guards of their villages training with each other. It was interesting to see each of the different techniques as the collaborated in teaching one another. Though some of the skills weren't as transferrable, even just learning about them was enough to help prepare one another for the potential dangers they could face.

"One day, perhaps we'll have a unified military," King Dorephan mused.

Zelda smiled at the idea. She could imagine a system where they all took the same training and shared their time between protecting each of the villages, learning from one another and strengthening their bonds. She hoped for peace more but she wasn't naive; the evil of Ganon was a recurring force and though the villages currently were relatively at peace, it never took much to cause tension when they all had different needs.

"Link would like that," Riju added quietly and she got a mixture of looks. Clearly her hushed tone of voice had made her sound more sinister than intended. "I mean knowing they were all capable with the same goal, not just trying to control every militant in the world. He's not power hungry or corrupt. Under his leadership, it could actually work."

The confused looks dissipated. "I would have thought the meeting with the military leaders would have finished by now," Kaneli said as he squinted and looked through each of the Rito to see if he recognised any as his own.

"They'll be making sure everyone is clear so there's no chance of trouble for the wedding, I suppose. I still hear stories of how strict Link was for the coronation and he was on guard. I can only imagine how he is feeling at the first event where he can't be," King Dorephan chuckled.

"The more strict he is, the more anxious he is underneath. He doesn't mean to be cruel but if he doesn't push them, he wouldn't sleep at night with worry they won't be ready," Zelda said with a small smile to herself. She knew they already knew this but she liked to remind them that Link wasn't as bad as some of the exaggerated stories from those who didn't make the cut made him sound. "It's scary but when you realise why he does it, I think it motivates you more to prove yourself and ease his concerns. When you do, he eases off on you too."

King Dorephan nodded. "He is also of a time where his concerns were real. For how bad it was during the calamity, I can remember what it was like in the years before and everyone was terrified of what was to come. The stories I was told of back then are much worse than those of now, Your Majesty."

It almost made Zelda feel cold; the statement that was meant to give her comfort had just reminded her of what she'd heard and seen many years ago. Her father had tried to keep her out of it and focused on her own training but she'd heard the painful screaming of those who didn't pass the rigorous testing, some of which she knew was so dangerous that failing spelled out almost certain death. The risk of the calamity was too big and when Zelda had been unable to provide even a glimmer of hope that she'd live up to her destiny, there was no such thing as a test too obscene. She often forgot that Link had gone through all of that as well, though she wasn't sure he remembered it entirely and it was probably for the best. He was of sound mind before the calamity but there were certainly moments when she'd seen the toll it had taken on him. It was moments when she was faced with danger when she saw that side of him emerge that would do anything to keep her safe. She knew that there was not a single thing too horrible that he'd even hesitate for a second if it meant he could protect her, even just for moments more. That motivation had been what gave him the strength and courage to free each of the divine beasts and face the calamity head on, even without all of his memories to remind him why he did so.

"Yes, though I was kept away from all of that so I don't know much about it to be quite honest," she admitted after a second of thought. "I'm sorry to leave you but I have some more work to do. Please just ask any member of staff if you need anything."

They could all see how uneasy she was as the memories floated around in her head. She heard a knock on the door much later as she sat in her study, trying to write her response. "Zelda?"

She looked up and could see Link giving her a concerned expression. "Sorry, I was just thinking," she said as she stood up. He saw her hesitate as she went to step towards him and he frowned. It spoke more words than he would ever need to say. "It was just a casual discussion we were having while we watched all of the soldiers train together. King Dorephan reminded me that the training used to be even worse before the calamity when I had been talking about how hard you'd been preparing to make sure everyone is ready."

Link understood a little more. "I don't know if it's better or worse that I don't remember most of it," he admitted and Zelda felt relieved. At least she did until she noticed he looked confused and then concerned. "Should I?"

Zelda held his face and looked into his eyes. They were eyes that shined bright on the surface yet showed age underneath. They made her feel safe and yet she knew he'd seen awful things, though after a hundred years holding back the calamity, so had she. "Even without remembering, they have still made you who you are. That is what's important. Our pasts are so very long ago; if we try and live in them, we will never catch up."

Link nodded. "I do try to remember more. I do sometimes but it's like someone has scattered and buried it all, and I'm slowly finding it."

Zelda smiled and kissed him slowly. "That's already more than I could ever ask."

Link watched as she sat down again. "We've briefed in everyone except the Zora, but Sidon assured me he'll will make sure they're ready on time as soon as he returns."

Zelda frowned. "He's not here?"

Link looked confused, as if he expected she'd know why. "He left not long after the meeting started. One of the others went to brief King Dorephan."

"Oh. Is everything alright?" Zelda asked and Link still looked confused. "You weren't told?" Link shook his head. "Did you ask?"

"They wouldn't tell me why. It had to go to King Dorephan or Sidon," Link said and Zelda looked more concerned. They hadn't expected the Zora to be keeping secrets. What could be so sensitive that they couldn't tell them why Sidon had to leave in such a hurry?

Zelda got up and made her way out to the docks where she knew the king would be – it wasn't as if he'd fit most other places – and made sure not to sound negative. She was mostly concerned. "King Dorephan, I'm sorry, I just wanted to personally check everything was alright. I heard Prince Sidon left in a hurry today and no one knows why. If there's anything we can do-"

King Dorephan laughed. "Oh, no, it's fine. I assure you, Your Majesty, this is almost certainly good news. I will tell you the story in tomorrow's meeting. Please do not worry."

That only made Zelda more confused. However, she nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "I see, then I'm sorry to have disturbed you. If there is anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

She stepped out, still concerned about what could possibly be good news and yet also a secret. Link waited in her study as she could see him reading through the letter she'd been writing. "You're not meant to know any of that yet," she teased and Link stood up straight. She closed the door and watched him try to hide his embarrassed expression now he'd been caught. "It is not a certain yes but the discussion about the proposal has spurred a deeper discussion about restructuring the entire council. We are going to share with them and all of the other villages that changes will soon be occurring and it may make some villages that were previously ineligible eligible for lower council positions. No promises further than that at this stage but hopefully it will be enough to satisfy them for now."

Link nodded. He trusted Zelda's judgement despite his unease. "Sidon?"

"Supposedly good news; King Dorephan said he'd share the story tomorrow," Zelda replied and Link felt the same concern that she did; even if it was good news, what was so big that Sidon had rushed back and yet no one knew what had happened.

They settled in for the night, Link in his own room as he stared at his ceiling. Zelda's words had stuck with him as he felt the odd tugging feeling where he knew there was memories missing. It didn't even feel like a void; it was a space that was occupied but he couldn't reach it in his head and he wasn't sure he'd ever work out how to do it on demand. The most he'd get would be small snippets from time to time but it didn't feel like he was doing anything in particular to find them, they were just suddenly there while he thought of something similar.

What could he even do? He laid there for a long time trying to remember anything at all but he couldn't do so. He finally fell asleep when he heard a cry from the other side of the castle, his whole body moving into action before he'd even woken up.

He stood in the queen's room with several guards who were looking around to check if there was anyone there. The coast was clear as Zelda held her head, looking disoriented herself as she took deep breaths.

"Nothing here," one of the guards said and Link nodded.

"Clear out," he said as the soldiers all moved out of the room, Link waiting until they'd closed the door before he put down the Master Sword that he'd grabbed from his room in his haste. "Are you okay?"

Zelda nodded slowly. "Just a nightmare, I hope," she said as she sat up and slowed her breathing right down to several seconds per breath.

Link sat down on the side of her bed as she still looked spooked by whatever she'd been dreaming about. He sat in silence until she was ready to talk, letting her come to terms with whatever she had experienced.

"I'm alright, I don't want to worry you," she said and Link didn't move. He wanted her to know he was there for her no matter what she needed. After another few minutes, she began to slowly speak. "It was Ganon."

The name was enough that Link could feel his whole body tense. "We sealed him away. He's gone."

Zelda nodded. "I know. As I said, it was just a nightmare. Probably just wedding stress," she insisted and Link still felt uneasy. Any mention of Ganon would put everyone in the entire kingdom on edge, particularly from the one who was responsible for sealing him away. "Please go back to bed, I'll be fine. I'll ask if I'm not."

Link nodded, getting up and returning to his room. Grax was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms folded, his face showing a clearly displeased expression. "The queen is alright? The guards told me you said the coast was clear."

Link nodded again. "She's fine."

Grax got up and Link collapsed onto his bed, already feeling his body getting heavy now the adrenaline had gone away. "I'm about to go let two trespassers out of lock up. I found them wandering around areas they shouldn't have been. I will be ripping into the guards first thing in the morning for not catching them," he said with his arms still folded.

"They went past guards?"

"They weren't even trying to hide," Grax said and Link understood his gruff behaviour. It wasn't good enough, particularly with a very demanding event less than a week away. "Do you have a problem with me doing that?"

Link shook his head. "I will if you don't."

Grax closed the door behind himself, Link going back to sleep until the sun began to wake him up in the early hours. He stepped out and the guards outside his door couldn't even look at him, standing at attention. He decided to leave his training until later; he needed to check in with Grax that the situation with the guards had been handled. Exactly what had happened had sunk in a little more and he was just as angry as Grax had been the night before. If Grax hadn't gotten the message through to them, Link sure would.

"Good morning," Riju said as she passed him in the hallways. "Are you heading down for breakfast?"

Link was surprised to see that she was awake so early. "I will be soon," he said and Riju smiled.

"Why don't you join me?" Riju asked and Link hesitated. "Did you have something to do first?"

"I was just going to check the guards."

"That was something I wanted to talk to you about. My girls heard a big commotion early this morning. It sounded like they're in quite a bit of trouble," she said and Link sighed.

"They are. It's nothing serious but we're still treating it that way," Link insisted and Riju nodded.

"Come. Tell me about it over breakfast. Grax seems to already have it under control from what I've heard," she insisted and Link nodded, following her to the dining room. Other than the staff on duty who immediately began preparing meals for them. Riju sat down and Link sat across from her as she began to speak. "Do you need any assistance from my guard?"

Link shook his head. Riju didn't seem very convinced but didn't say anything until the staff member who served them drinks had gone. "Grax certainly gave them all an earful. We could hear it when he started," she said and Link's expression changed. Riju smiled as she drank from her cup. "It's fine, we were concerned at first but as soon as we realised that everything was fine, your guard were just getting a decent reaming, we all went back to bed."

"I'm sorry, he shouldn't have woken you-'' Link apologised and Riju laughed a little, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. I'd rather see a strict head of guard than a carefree one. Grax took whatever it was very personally."

Link sighed. He tried to explain the situation without making it sound worse, Riju looking sympathetic. "Nothing serious, I promise," he concluded.

Riju nodded. "I've noticed the same; now Ganon is gone everyone seems to assume everything is peaceful. It may be for the most part but there are still bad eggs. It's why I'm cautious, particularly with the whole new council arrangements," she said and Link gave her a slightly confused look. "You know our history with the Yiga. Why would we want them involved with our politics?"

"Isn't it just the lower council?" Link asked and Riju folded her arms.

"That's what is being said now. Given the anti-confrontational manner Zelda is taking with things right now, it concerns me if they push she will let them into the High Council." She let the words sit for a few seconds while she took a drink from her cup. "That is completely hypothetical though. I don't know for certain and perhaps they will prove themselves worthy. Our history just makes me concerned, is all."

Link could understand where she was coming from; he agreed with her for the most part that it was a dangerous move but he trusted Zelda was making the best decision she could. The guaranteed danger if she said no was much worse than if she let them in but a continued passive nature would give them more power than they deserved.

"I didn't mean to get all political with you over breakfast. I'm sorry. How's the wedding coming along? Do you need any help?" Riju apologised as she sat up, trying to change the subject.

"It seems to be under control," Link said and Riju smiled.

"I wouldn't expect any less," she replied. "It must be making you nervous with all of the new responsibility. And all of the other pressures too."

"I would be much worse if I didn't have Zelda to help me," Link replied and Riju laughed. "The pressure isn't too bad right now."

Riju nodded. "I suppose they change. Right now everyone is focused on the wedding. Soon it will be children, I guess. I know people still gossip about when I'll get married and have an heir."

Link was surprised to hear it, but he supposed she wasn't quite so young anymore and had proven she was capable of being the Gerudo chief, now it was time to look to the future. He still thought she was too young to be concerned about that, but he also thought he and Zelda were too young and that clearly didn't matter to the people of the kingdom.

There was a knock on the doorframe, one of the staff poking their head in. "If it's not interrupting anything, Grax has requested your presence at training this morning."

Link stood up, Riju nodding as he stepped out, finishing off the apple he'd grabbed from the table. He walked down the halls and out into the courtyard, throwing the apple into the nearest bin. The academy training grounds were filled with soldiers, all on the ground and looking like they'd been training for days.

They all noticed the second Grax stood to attention, quickly getting on one knee with their heads bowed to face the soon-to-be king. Grax stepped through them each of their heads dropping slightly as he passed them.

"Is there anything you would like to say to the group, Your Majesty?" he asked and Link felt uncomfortable with the term, even if he wasn't entirely wrong.

"What occurred last night wasn't tolerable, and if there is a next time, this will look like child's play," Link warned, coming up with something quickly while still sounding like he was in charge. "Understood?"

There was a unified response, echoing through the grounds as Link turned to look at Grax. He was almost concerned by how serious and strong the response was; they were always enthusiastic but it was usually not with quite as much dread. It as almost as if they were fearing what would happen if they weren't. He didn't want to lead them with fear of himself; they needed fear of consequence but that was different to a fear of their leader. The leader should have been someone they aspired to be like, someone who they would follow to the death if it was required because they knew that at least their leader was supporting them and not using them as sacrifice the whole time.

Link stayed to watch as he saw Grax finally give them a real break. They piled toward the water to drink it and splash their faces, lying on the ground as their chests heaved and some looked like they were moments from falling asleep. Link watched as they got up and started something more normal.

He walked over to Grax as they began an all-too-familiar exercise, each holding wooden poles to practice their control. "We don't control this army with fear," he warned and Grax turned to look at him.

"Then what is that speech about bleeding yourself dry all about then at each of the intakes?" Grax asked and Link saw his point.

He took a deep breath as he thought about his words. "The job is scary. They need to be scared of what will happen if they don't take it seriously and what the consequences may be even if they do. But I would never fight for someone who didn't treat me with respect. Punish me for my wrong doings but when you start acting like a dictator instead of a leader, they will question why they are here. I know the queen would not stand for it either."

Grax folded his arms. "You want me to punish them, but I can't make them feel inadequate."

"They are in fear of what we will do to them. Not what we will put them through to prepare; they fear *us*. That is not what this kingdom stands for," Link warned. "We are not the Yiga. We will work them hard and expect them to go beyond what anyone else would. But we hold ourselves even higher and they need to know that. They should never fear we will do worse than ask them to prove themselves or leave."

Grax took a moment but nodded. "Understood."

Link grabbed one of the poles that was sitting aside as he threw another in Grax's direction. He could see everyone perk up as they suddenly became interested. "We all need to continue to better ourselves. It is when any of us get complacent and think we are already good enough, when we think that we already know everything that could happen and feel like we're over-prepared, that is when we make mistakes. That is all of us," he said loudly so the soldiers would all hear.

Grax didn't look threatened. He simply held his pole as he got ready just like it was any other drill. Link could see the complacency; he thought this was just another demonstration — and he wasn't wrong — but this lesson wasn't about teamwork. Link was confident the soldiers knew how to work as a team and its importance. He was concerned that they already thought they were strong enough to handle anything.

Link took one breath out and moved so quickly that Grax hadn't expected it, but Link had the pole to his throat before his brain caught up. Link stared into his eyes. He stepped back as he lowered his weapon, turning to put the pole away when he heard the movement. Grax was taking the lesson one step further, which was exactly what Link had hoped he would do.

Link turned and dodged, his pole meeting Grax's with a mighty clash that split them both in half. Link nodded as Grax gave a slight bow. "Assuming he would surrender and be finished would have gotten me killed. Assume nothing. Prepare for anything. People don't always play by the rules."

He threw the broken pieces of the pole to the side before walking into the castle. That was more than enough to get his point across. He found Zelda in her study as she was finalising the last of the details for the ceremony. She smiled as she looked up at him."King Dorephan filled me in; some Zora have returned from a long-term exploration mission. They had travelled so far while they searched for a potential new home in case the situation with Ganon would become unbearable that they only heard news recently that he has been sealed away. Sidon has gone to welcome them home and update them before returning in time for the wedding," she said as she flicked through her notes to verify she had gotten the story correct. She looked at him and her smile faded a little. "You look worried."

Link slid the door shut before speaking. "We handled an intruder situation overnight. No one of concern, they were just wandering where they shouldn't have been. The army have been put through their paces all morning to learn from their mistakes that let it happen," he said and Zelda nodded. "Grax was making them fear him and us."

Zelda frowned. "No, I will not have any of our staff, including the military, serving us out of fear. He needs to come here right now so I can make that clear-"

"I already told him," Link said and Zelda went quiet but still wasn't pleased. "I've made it clear and did my best to rectify the situation. Grax and I did a demonstration on how complacency ends up in mistakes, which eased some of the tension."

Zelda stood up and gave him a slight kiss as she put her hands on his waist. "We are not power hungry. We do not lead with fear. We serve the people, not the other way around. I will talk to him if you need me to make it clearer," she said and Link shook his head. "I trust you and your judgement, but if it turns out Grax isn't the right person for the job, I want him removed."

Link nodded. "It was just a mistake. I told him to punish them. I should have made it clearer."

Zelda kissed him again. "Okay. I hope that is true. After all he has done and shown us, I want to believe this was a one-time misunderstanding, but I must be subjective. I have to send him a formalised warning, unless you will."

Link felt even more uneasy. This was the part of the job he definitely didn't want; he was fairly sure that Grax wouldn't be upset and understand that it was procedure and not personal, but there was now a seed of doubt floating around in his head. "I'll do it. He is under my lead."

Zelda gave him one more kiss for reassurance. She could see the concern all over his face. "Just tell me if you want help. You have to handwrite it. Neatly. On the proper paper with an envelope sealed with the royal crest."

Link sighed. "I'll find you once I've written a draft."

Zelda smiled as she let out a small laugh. She picked up her papers as she got prepared for her next meeting, stepping out as Link looked around the room, trying to familiarise himself with the sight. He would have his own study soon; paperwork was a never-ending part of the job as ruler of the kingdom. He certainly wasn't looking forward to it; not even a tiny little bit.

* * *

 _Sorry this took me so long! The next chapter is almost ready and the one we've all been waiting for, so stay tuned. As always, thank you so much for your support and let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

The day was finally here. Link paced nervously in his room as Sidon smiled, laughing at his friend. "It will be fine. I promise."

Link checked his armour again, then his hair, before turning to the Zora prince. He didn't even have to speak and Sidon could see the panic in his eyes; a fear that he was not going able to live up to expectations. "I'm going to mess this up."

Sidon shrugged, remaining calm and relaxed to try not agitate the situation. "Most of us don't really care as long as it happens. But it doesn't matter, I have no doubts you will do great," he said as he got up. He checked a clock and put an arm around Link's shoulders, leading him toward the doors. "Let's get going."

Link took a deep breath as he walked through the halls, trying to ignore the excited and nervous buzz throughout the castle. He'd been kept to one side of the building for the entire day as not to accidentally come across the queen, which was only making him feel worse. She was the one he wanted to reassure him through all of this and he wasn't even allowed to talk to her.

It at least calmed his nerves a little as he watched the soldiers all in perfect form, standing where they were all directed as they stayed in full alert. He stepped out into the grounds just outside the castle, watching the crowds get settled in their seats as Sidon kept him moving forward. Link did his best to count and check every guard was there and in place without moving his head too much, meeting Grax at the bottom of the raised stage area.

"You ready?" Grax asked with a teasing tone. The warning for his behaviour had been fine; Grax had admitted he'd let his frustrations through a little more than intended and would never motivate the guards through fear of him again. Link knew Grax didn't seem the type to take those things personally but he'd still been worried after seeing what he'd managed in one morning with an entire army. They'd all calmed down too; still vigilant and motivated but the fear had settled overall.

"No," Link admitted and Grax laughed.

"Well, you have about twenty-three minutes left to back out. I can work out a path for you to run away safely if you need," Grax teased as he pretended to look at his watch. Sidon laughed while Link tried to compose himself. He wouldn't but the idea of hiding away sounded very tempting if he wouldn't have been hunted down by the entire kingdom afterward for hurting their queen. "If it makes you feel any better, other than her usual fluttering about to make sure everything is sorted and ready, which it is, she's perfectly fine. She was just a little nervous but excited, and looks beautiful. I walked by earlier to make sure she knew that the guard was ready and on high alert, so she had nothing to worry about."

Link felt better knowing that she wasn't stressing herself out. "Thank you."

Grax nodded and smiled. "You just worry about remembering your lines. Leave everything else to us."

Time felt slow as Link tried not to look too jittery with nerves. He moved into position with Grax just behind him to stand guard when there were five or so minutes left, Grax just close enough he could say things to tease and distract him from his worries without anyone else overhearing them.

Music had been playing for a while but it certainly picked up as the crowds all hushed. A priest at the top of the stage stepped forward, projecting their voice the best they could to reach the crowds as the hundreds of people around them listened. "Please stand for the arrival of the Queen."

Link took a deep breath and stood up straight. He watched down the aisle as he could see the guards part to let her through from behind the castle walls, catching his breath as his eyes laid on her. Her white dress was flowing elegantly in the breeze, the veil attached to her crown. It didn't cover her face but it didn't need to; who would want to hide her away when she was already the most powerful woman in the kingdom? Most of all, Grax was absolutely right; she was _beautiful_.

Zelda tried to breathe steadily and keep her pace. She thought of the planner telling her not to race down the aisle, taking even steps as she looked at the bouquet in her hands. It was only when she turned to walk up the main aisle that she looked up, her eyes meeting Link's as the worry washed away. She couldn't help but smile as she felt a blush across her cheeks while he stared, looking back up to see the expression hadn't really changed even as she got closer and closer.

She bowed before the statue that had been placed on the stage, stepping back to take her place in front of the man she was about to officially call her own. Link opened his lips to speak but not a single sound came out. In its own way, that said even more.

"Your attention, please. Ladies and gentlemen of Hyrule, we gather for a very special occasion today," the priest said as Zelda put out her hands for Link to hold as the planner had quickly and discreetly — well, as discreetly as one could in front of several hundred people — took the bouquet from her hands. For the most part, Link had no idea what the priest was saying. He was listening for the words he knew he needed to respond to but he was too busy staring at the woman he never thought he'd get to marry. He was in the middle of the ceremony and still couldn't believe it was actually happening. His teenage self would have assumed he was dreaming or had gone completely insane.

He took a deep breath as he realised his eyes felt full, blinking a few times to clear them. She was beautiful and this was the best moment of his life but he'd be damned if he cried in front of the entire kingdom. He'd cried on one occasion since he was a child, and that was the moment when he had thought she was leaving him after a misunderstanding. He wasn't going to ruin that streak now, particularly not with an audience. Zelda could tell as she smiled and squeezed his hands, trying not to let her own eyes water at the sight. She turned and looked at the priest as he began the lines they were to pay particular attention to, giving Link's hands another squeeze to bring him back to attention before it became obvious he was still overwhelmed by the moment in general.

"Link, Champion of Hyrule, defender of the kingdom. Former chosen leader of the queen's guard and defeater of Ganon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Link swore he needed to practice more public speaking. His tongue felt uncomfortable as he took another breath and looked into Zelda's eyes. He had two words to say and his mouth was letting him down. Zelda smiled as she could see his struggle, not at all concerned by his hesitation when he had a look in his eye that spoke of only love and joy for her. It felt like an eternity but was likely only a couple of seconds, but finally, his mouth complied; "I do."

The priest smiled and nodded. "Your Majesty, Queen of Hyrule, the goddess incarnate, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Zelda paused for a second with a look in her eye that showed she was just teasing him for his inability to speak. It was a moment most missed as they couldn't see them well enough but anybody that did smiled and laughed quietly. "I do."

The priest went off into a spiel about the goddess and her blessing but Link couldn't listen to him. He was too busy staring at her smile as he tried to keep himself together, watching her doing the same as they seemed to set each other off more and more. It was such a serious moment and all they both wanted to do was burst out into giggles at each other's faces as they tried to contain themselves. At least they were rather good at it, only readable to each other and those closest to them. Everyone had warned them about nerves but no one had prepared them for overwhelming joy and laughter.

Link replied a few more times as Zelda prompted him to pay attention with another squeeze of his hand, but he barely tuned in as the most important words were being said. He came in halfway through the priest's sentence. "-nounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Zelda could tell as she pulled him closer with a slight tug of her hands, Link's hands moving to her waist as they leaned into one another. He could feel her smiling throughout the entire thing, eventually separating as they could see the priest beginning to shuffle in anticipation of the rest of the event.

Link's nerves began to set in again as Zelda led him up the stage instead of down it like a normal couple might have done, letting go of his hand as he put on his coat and sat in his throne. Zelda took a few steps to have a couple of staff quickly detach her veil and help her put on her own coat before sitting down in her own on the other side of the goddess statue, waiting patiently for the next part of the event to commence.

This was Link's moment; he really hoped the weeks of practice were going to kick in some time soon because he really feared he wasn't going to remember any of his lines. Muscle memory seemed to carry him through as each of the council leaders stepped forward and prompted him through the process. It helped it seemed slightly less pressured and formalised than Zelda's coronation; it would be different if he was being given all of the power but this was just a step in the direction of ensuring he'd keep the throne if his nightmares ever became true.

Zelda was the last one, unable to hold in her smile as she stood up. The dress had to have been designed with the coat in mind; it moulded over it perfectly as she stood up and moved across the stage. He could imagine the hours she'd spent with the dressmaker as they perfected exactly how it would sit and flow around her whilst looking flawless the entire time.

"Link, Hylian Champion and Hero of Hyrule, as ruler, queen, and representative of this kingdom, I bestow upon you the crown of Hyrule. May it be a symbol of the promise you have made to protect and serve this kingdom," she said as she took the smaller crown that had been sitting in a case to the side, raising it slowly to put on his head. It felt heavier than he'd expected, though he knew he would only have to wear it during formal events; Zelda had already set down that precedent after she decided it did not represent the kind of kingdom she wanted. She wanted no one to view or treat them as superior; it was their job to serve the kingdom, not the other way around. They would never be treated exactly the same but she wanted to minimise the gap over time.

She smiled as she stepped back, giving him a slight bow before turning to the crowd. "Link Hyrule, King consort of Hyrule. Long live the king," she said and it was echoed back from the crowds. Link stood as he listened to the applause, the whole thing a little overwhelming as he tried to keep a straight face. Zelda turned to sit back down as Link followed her lead, sitting in his own seat as he tried to keep his balance just in case the crown moved.

He listened to the final blessings as he wished Zelda was just a little bit closer; it was almost cruel that they were separated just after the ceremony that as meant to bind them both for eternity. It was only a couple of metres but it felt a lot further. At least it didn't last long; they were both back on their feet after a few minutes to begin the walk back down the aisle, taking each other's hand as they began their walk. The crowd was delighted as they applauded them the whole way down whilst trying to remain serious and proper.

It was nice to be behind the walls for even just a few minutes as Grax gathered the guards together that had escorted them back inside to talk about the next steps for when they were meant to reemerge shortly. They were to stay inside while they rearranged the chairs and tables to allow for the meals as to let the staff work quickly instead of dodging all of the people who would be trying to give the happy couple their best wishes.

"If they want to freshen up for a few minutes while we bring a lot of things through the foyer, you could escort them back to their room?" the head of staff said to Grax who nodded, looking at a few other guards.

"We'll all take them up just in case, then I want a few of you to stand by to keep an eye that no one comes in or out without permission. We'll come and collect you when everything is ready," he said and received a nod in agreement. He led the way up the stairs with the head of staff, turning at a corridor that neither Link or Zelda would have. They followed quietly as they trekked through the part of the castle that was meant to be worn down and unusable by guests, noting it looked more than immaculate.

The head of staff had a bright smile on their face as they stopped next to a door at the end of the corridor, two guards waiting at the door to protect it. "A wedding present, from all of the castle staff," she said and Zelda frowned as the guards opened the double doors.

They stepped in and it was beautiful; a wide, open room with a fireplace, plenty of room to sit and relax in privacy and comfort. "This is why you couldn't have rooms for some of the guests?" Zelda asked and the head of staff nodded.

"We ended up completing those just in time, and have moved guests into them over the past few days. However, they're not in this part of the castle as in the designs you last saw," she said and Zelda seemed to be conflicted. She was grateful for such an amazing gift but it had also inconvenienced a number of their guests.

She took another moment to look around. It was a discussion for another day and she didn't want to sound ungrateful. "Thank you, this is really special," she said as she glancing at Link before looking back again. "I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble."

The head of staff smiled. "The most trouble was keeping you away so you wouldn't see it early," she joked as Grax nodded. "The entire staff knew. We told the other villages too when we were telling them about the room delays. Everyone would find any excuse to distract both of you any time you looked like you'd go near it."

To have a secret that was known by the entire kingdom except them was quite remarkable. Grax looked at the guards, pointing to four of them. "We'll get you in position, let the Queen and King look around their room and relax for probably half an hour or so without so much attention while things get sorted out outside, then we'll come back and get you both," he said as he started pointing down the hall. He gave them a look which just confused the couple as he grabbed the doors and pulled them shut.

Zelda began to look around the room at all of the lovely work that had been done, Link taking a completely different approach. He first checked outside a window and then headed to the balcony. He stepped out and Zelda rolled her eyes as she could see what he was doing, stepping out to grab his arm. "Please do not tell me you're doing a security check of our room right now. I'm sure they've handled it," she said and Link couldn't hide that it was exactly what he'd been doing. "They'll have already checked. This is our wedding day; you shouldn't be worrying about it."

Link gave in, letting her pull him back inside. He watched her smile get a little bigger as she adjusted the crown on his head ever so slightly. She had such a happy look in her eyes. "You're beautiful."

She looked down and into his, surprised by his comment. "It still doesn't feel like this is happening."

"I think I missed almost the entirety of what was said during the ceremony," Link admitted and Zelda let out a small laugh.

"I noticed," she said and Link felt embarrassed. "It's okay."

Link still felt awful. He gently brushed a hand through her hair as she smiled at him. He was hers now for all eternity; no one could deny them that anymore. He'd never refer to it the other way around.

Zelda pulled away ever so slightly. "Well, Your Majesty, I think I'd like to sit down for a little while as I know we'll be standing for a lot of the rest of this evening," she said and Link still felt slightly uncomfortable with the term. She stepped backward and gently adjusted her dress and coat before she sat down on the couch that had been set up in the room. Link followed her, sitting down slowly as she pulled him closer for a kiss now they had some time alone. "I think everyone has done really well so far," she said as she held his hand between hers. "Other than one incident I saw during the coronation, there's been no problems. And it was handled very well; I believe it was just a warning."

Link frowned and Zelda could feel his whole body tense. "What incident?"

Zelda sat up a little and looked at him. "Were you that in the moment?" she asked and Link felt embarrassed again. It wasn't like him to miss anything. "A Zora. They were restless up near the back and a couple of guards pulled them back behind the crowds to talk to them before letting them back in. That's why I think it was just a warning. Nothing serious."

Link still felt embarrassed and concerned. "I should have seen it."

"Link, that's not your job anymore. You're allowed to be distracted on your wedding day. It was sweet watching you stare at me," Zelda insisted as she held his hand tighter. "I think everyone would agree with me that this is the one time you definitely get away with it. I think you worried some people when you didn't start talking right away."

Link felt an embarrassed flush across his cheeks. "I just-" he said as he sat up a bit himself. He didn't have an excuse. "You're my only weakness. I hope you know that."

Zelda smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him again. "I think now so does everybody else if they didn't already," she teased as she continued to kiss his lips, enjoying the time alone. They were happy to sit there and talk about all the things that were going well and what was remaining over the rest of the day. After a while, there was a knock on the door as Zelda sat back on her legs, calling out. "Who is it?"

A voice came back through the door. "Grax. Are you ready?"

Zelda got up and straightened out her clothes, Link following suit. She gave him another kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the door. She opened it and Grax looked them over, almost looking disappointed as he shook his head slightly. Both looked confused as Grax put out an arm to usher the way. He walked slightly behind them as he began signalling for the guards waiting ahead to get into positions. "Everything is all ready and we've let the crowds settle a bit. I take it you still want to allow all guests to be able to come and see you for at least the earlier portion of this afternoon?"

Zelda nodded. "Of course," she said as she held Link's hand tighter.

Grax nodded in return. "We've set up an area for you to do so. It is slightly more protected without feeling impersonal," he said and Zelda smiled as she looked at her husband who was showing the same concerns on his face as Grax was. "I know you've heard it before but please be careful. With anyone allowed within such proximity to you, there's not much we can do to stop them from hurting you before we can get to them. We will be watching for suspicious behaviour and confiscating anything that we think is too dangerous while they speak to you. If you feel uneasy with anyone, putting your hand by your side with just two fingers out will be enough for us to know to step in."

"Thank you, Grax," she said as she looked at the staff holding the main doors open for them. They stepped back outside where they could hear all the laughter and joy already, even before their reentrance was announced. Grax led them to where they were to wait for guests to greet them and give them well wishes while the process was explained to the crowds who began to form an orderly queue. It felt like everyone in the entire kingdom wanted to wish them well.

"Please be considerate to others waiting and keep it brief; there will be further opportunities to speak to the Queen and King in future and there are a lot of people who want to share their well wishes with them," a staff member called out. Most were very quick and only took a minute or two, saying their well wishes before Zelda and Link said their own thank yous for the kind words and attendance.

It felt like they'd spoken to almost every person in the kingdom. "You look absolutely beautiful, Your Majesty," Bolson said as he gave a slight bow, Karson by his side. They'd already seen Hudson and Rhondson from Tarrey town as well as a variety of others from the quickly expanding village. "It's an honour to share this day with both of you."

"Thank you very much. You're very kind. It is our honour you'd come so far and share this day with us," Zelda insisted in return. Link was sure that repeating just about the same thing over and over would begin to feel or at least sound less genuine by now but Zelda held just as much sincerity with every guest.

The next guest was familiar and Link could see the way the guards all seemed to pay particular attention to them. It took a moment and then it hit him. "Nyrie," he said as he looked at the Zora, Zelda smiling as she recognised the woman as well.

Nyrie smiled slightly, bowing her head a little. "It's been a very long time, Your Majesty and her knight," she said before she looked up. "I wish Princess Mipha was here to celebrate this special day with you both."

Link could immediately work out what was happening; Nyrie had been a close friend of Mipha's before her death and she was uncomfortable with the idea of him moving on from the friend who had felt so strongly about him. Those feelings had been mistaken as malice. "It's nice to see you again," he said as he tried to leave the Mipha comment alone; he wasn't sure he could think of the right words to say as not to make the situation worse.

Zelda held her smile. "It really is a shame all of the other Champions could can't be here with us today but I trust they are here with us in spirit. They were truly special people to us and sorely missed," she said as she tried to deflect slightly herself. "It's wonderful to see a familiar face, Nyrie. There aren't many of them around anymore."

She was moved on as Link noticed she was walking toward Sidon who was trying to subtly call her over. She must have been in amongst the Zora that had been on the exploration mission King Dorephan had mentioned as Link hadn't seen her anywhere in his travels. They'd spent a considerable amount of time in the Zora's domain and they would have noticed her if she had been around. If circumstances were different, he would have liked to talk to her before the wedding to explain how time had changed things. After all the loss she had already felt and now the sudden peace upon her return, it was likely she was already feeling overwhelmed.

The next person stepped up with a slight bow. "It's much nicer to see you under these circumstances, Your Majesties," Adela said as Link broke out of his thoughts. "Congratulations."

"It's lovely to see you too, Adela," Zelda said as Adela stood up with a smile. "I hope things have gotten better for you."

Adela nodded. "Much better. I've been spending some more time in Kakariko Village where they've been very kind and welcoming to me," she said as she looked down at her own clothes. She was still dressed like a monk, though that was all that she owned. "I've been travelling and tidying goddess statues when I'm not spending time there."

Zelda looked pleased by the news. "Thank you, Adela. That's very kind of you."

Adela shook her head. "My life is dedicated to the Goddess. It's my duty to do so."

She was moved on as Link saw her give a glance in Grax's direction. He could read the glance; she'd been keeping watch for him while she was in amongst the crowds, essentially an undercover agent for them. It was no coincidence she'd been queued so closely behind Nyrie. He gave Grax a very different signal behind his back, one that Grax would know was deliberate to show he'd noticed even if they'd never discussed the signal previously.

They were soon moved away as they ran out of time, quickly rushing through the last dozen or so as not to leave anyone out. They made their way to a more restricted area, leaving the other guests to still watch and celebrate outside of the subtle boundary, or start the trip back to their accommodation. There were a large number of tents in the distance where they'd been allowed to set up over near castle town, with some basic necessities set up for the guests to share and use if they wanted to. Food had been provided for everyone but they understood that it had been a very long day and some didn't want to stay around.

The couple sat down and ate at their own table in front of everyone before there were a couple more formalities. Eventually, they were invited up to the middle of the space, Link taking Zelda's hand as they began to slowly dance. They'd practiced but Link wasn't going to lie; he could move well in fighting situations but that just didn't translate as nicely to dancing as he'd hoped. At least Zelda was forgiving and didn't mind that she had to lead the way as he concentrated on not stepping on her toes or putting his leg in the wrong spot where he was more likely to trip her than move her around gracefully.

He didn't expect to get so swept up in the moment. The dancing got easier as he lost focus on it, looking into the eyes of the woman he could now call his wife. His eyes were beginning to well up again as Zelda put a hand on his cheek. The smile on her face was reserved just for him. "You're determined to make me cry, aren't you?" she said as she took a deep breath and looked down for a second to compose herself.

"I could say the same," Link replied as he took a deep breath of his own. "I don't cry."

"Well, as long as they are happy tears, I don't think anyone would mind," Zelda replied as she couldn't help herself. She wiped under one of her eyes as she had to laugh at herself. After all they had been through, they were finally here. And to think that it had been barely a year since she'd figured out that she loved him — and he loved her — and when she thought she was losing him forever. Where had the time gone? She was so happy it was little wonder it was bringing her to tears.

She kissed him gently, letting the moment take over for just a few seconds until she broke away. It all felt like it ended too soon as others joined them, Sidon giving a slight bow as he took Zelda's hand. Link stepped back as he watched Zelda get swept away. He was invited up to dance a few times but he preferred to stand back and watch the smile on his wife's face.

He stepped back to stand next to Grax, folding his arms to try and look somewhat relaxed. Zelda gave him one short, disappointed look as she knew he was about to start talking work but knew it wasn't going to work. She let herself get swept up with Sidon, Riju and Purah again, the latter of which still acting like she was a child despite the fact she'd somewhat remedied her age a couple of years ago with a new rune to appear closer to fifty. The group had also managed to drag up Paya, Teba and Yunobo, though they were much less convincingly participating from the side.

"No issues is good, though I think anyone who would try while we're all on high alert is an idiot," Grax said as he kept his form perfectly.s

"Tell Adela to stand down," Link said and Grax didn't move.

"I didn't ask her to do anything. She and Dorian started on their own," he replied and Link let the thought sit for a second. "They just want to help. Dorian was the one that warned us about Nyrie and a couple of other restless Zora but didn't do anything more. We handled the rest. Adela alerted us to a few from that village we met a while ago and we put a few more guards there. They didn't come to speak to you and haven't done anything untoward so we've backed off to show faith while still keeping watch, like you and the queen would ask."

"We don't have spies."

"We don't. We have helpful allies who started helping on their own."

"Who are undercover; feeding us information."

"It's not undercover when they're not hiding anything. They're not spies. I've heard you loud and clear; we do not have spies."

"To someone who doesn't understand the difference from the outside, what does it look like?"

"Oh, come on now. If that's your definition of spy, I might as well stop talking to anyone outside of the guard. They're not spies. They're just citizens who want to help that happen to know old Yiga signals so they can be subtle. If they weren't using the signals and went to talk to a guard directly, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"No, we wouldn't. Because then we're not potentially hiding anything," Link replied and Grax took a breath in a way that Link could hear his frustration while no one else could.

He took a second but Link could tell he was just trying to be open and honest about how he felt, not trying to undermine him. "Enjoy your wedding. I'll tell them to stand down," Grax said as he kept still until Link gave him a pat on the arm that would at least imply a lighter conversation, as to time the signal with the movement so no one would notice that shouldn't have.

Link could see it quickly and subtly moving through all of the guards; he knew none of them understood that one — the first clue was he could only guess by context, otherwise he also had no idea — but the two that needed to know did. The guards had been told to copy his hands without raising suspicion, even if they didn't know or think it was a signal. He had no doubts that Grax knew hundreds of signals off the top of his head; the whole art of being an assassin in his previous life had meant not being seen and, even more importantly, not being caught.

He spoke to some more of the guests as he watched everyone having a great time. He slowly made his way toward Dorian who was standing next to the flower-garland barrier and talking to Adela over it. They seemed to have gotten close since they'd last seen them both. "Thank you for coming," he said with all of the undertones of talking about something else.

Adela smiled. "No worries. I hope we didn't cause any troubles," she said as she stood up a little straighter to show some respect. She relaxed when she noticed Link wasn't coming over to tell them off any more than he already had through Grax. "It's been a busy day. I think everyone is ready for bed. Or at least they will realise they are when things quieten down."

Dorian looked slightly over his shoulder at her. "Isn't that the way weddings always are?"

"I guess so," she said as she shrugged. "Mine feels like a lifetime ago now. I just remember falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow that night while my husband was checking the doors and windows were shut so we wouldn't get cold. It was a much smaller event than this. I was still in the Yiga so we didn't have much in terms of friends and family to attend."

Dorian put a hand to his chin as he thought for a minute. "All of Kakariko Village celebrated mine; the last of us all fell asleep outside telling stories around a fire. We didn't get home until the sun was up the next morning."

It was nice to hear stories of other weddings and how busy they had been; it reassured Link that despite the scale, their wedding wasn't so different to others after all. He knew Zelda would like that too. As much as he wasn't sure he wanted the celebrations and good times to end, he was definitely feeling tired after such a long day. "I hope we get to bed long before then."

"Of course you do. I did tell Grax to make sure you and the queen got some time together before the end of the night," she said and suddenly Grax insisting they get time to themselves made slightly more sense. "It's good to have a break and get some time alone before you get absolutely exhausted and want to just go to bed. There's enough pressure on you already."

Link could see there was still pain in both of their eyes as they remembered their respective spouses who had both experienced the same fate. Dorian stammered over his words as Link began to understand Adela was implying more than just the wedding and reception activities. "That's entirely up to them."

"Oh, it is. But it's nice to get an opportunity. It's something I would do differently if I ever was to get married again. I don't regret how our day went but it's stupid to not acknowledge what could have been different and potentially better," she said as she looked at Dorian. Link could feel his face beginning to get hot with embarrassment. So that was why Grax had been so specific with telling them the amount of time and knocking particularly carefully when he'd come to collect them on his own.

Dorian sighed as he looked sorry and Adela began to laugh at the blush on Link's cheeks; she seemed to be more open about the facts of life than most. "Oh, as if you didn't realise that's what everyone was assuming you two will be up to when you go back to your room tonight. You don't have to but that's what tradition implies."

It didn't help the blush at all, particularly when Zelda came up behind him and put her hand on his arms. "It's lovely to see you both here," she said before she looked at her husband's face. "What's wrong?"

"We're just joking around, Your Highness. Nothing serious," Dorian covered and Zelda considered asking again but left it be.

Instead, she changed the topic. "Your girls are gorgeous. Cottla barely has her eyes open in Impa's lap and Koko is determined to keep dancing with Paya until she drops."

"They'll sleep very well tonight," Dorian said as he looked at them both. Impa had always doted on them despite Dorian's best efforts to teach them she was a very important woman who needed to be respected. Cottla was better than Koko but the two loved the old woman like a grandmother and she loved them like they were her grandchildren of her own. "I hope they're not causing any troubles."

"Not at all," Zelda insisted.

The event began to slowly wrap up as Purah came bounding over to the newly-weds with the same levels of excitement as she'd had when she was barely up to their waists. "When you are in Hateno, please come by the lab when it suits you so I can give you the best present you both didn't know you wanted. You can thank me then."

Zelda frowned. "What is it?"

Purah shook her head. "It's a surprise. But I got you the best present. No one else's can compete. I promise."

Link frowned as he tried to work out what she wouldn't have just brought to the castle with her. She grinned as she could see them both wildly thinking of possibilities. "Linky, if you keep frowning like that you're going to start looking like a tough and mean old man with those wrinkles on your forehead soon."

She poked out her tongue as he stopped frowning and instead looked confused, Zelda giggling as she took Link's hand. "Well, we'll make sure to come by then."

"Impa's promised she'll come visit my lab too so maybe we can all catch up and talk about old times; we'll see how confused we can make Symin. All we need is to convince Robbie to come too," she teased and Zelda laughed some more.

"Okay, just let us know when she's coming and we'll organise to come over," Zelda insisted, much to Purah's delight.

The evening wrapped up with a final farewell, Link and Zelda holding hands as they were escorted to their new room. Grax did a quick sweep of the room and it's attaching spaces to verify no one had snuck in while they were busy before wishing them a good night. It didn't matter that he'd just watched Grax do it; Link verified the coast was clear himself once the doors were closed - he at least waited to not give Grax the idea he didn't trust his ability to spot an intruder - as Zelda began to get herself ready for bed.

Link was so thorough that Zelda was ready for bed before he'd finished. "Link, no one is here. We are safe. I can assure you that. The Master sword and your shield has been mounted above the bed in case of emergency but I highly doubt it," she said as Link finally stopped. She was right of course but he couldn't help it. He was paranoid when it came to her safety and now he knew they'd drawn even bigger targets after making him a significant person of interest.

"I'll be a few minutes," Link said as Zelda tucked herself in, dressed in her nightgown. They were both very quickly feeling the exhaustion of their day hitting them and Zelda could barely keep her eyes open.

Link stared at himself in the mirror of the ensuite; he didn't recognise himself with the crown on his head or coat on his shoulders. This was it; he was king. His responsibilities had increased over a hundred fold. All he could hope was the kingdom would be patient as he found his feet. If they weren't then he'd be in a lot of trouble very quickly.

Link took off the crown as he tried to focus on something else. His beautiful wife, the woman of his dreams, was waiting in bed for him where they could finally have some privacy and time together without quite as much judgement. The thought was enough to remind him of Adele's words earlier in the evening; everyone in the kingdom was assuming they were 'consummating their marriage' that evening and Zelda was probably under the same impression.

He took a deep breath as he willed himself to keep getting ready for bed. He opened the cupboards to see what was there - which was the normal toiletries and some spare towels - as he thought about what they might have been given to prevent pregnancy but there was nothing in the bathroom at least. Then he thought a little more; they'd decided to stop preventing the possibility once they were married and now they were. He was potentially about to make himself a father in several months time.

Trying to change his thoughts was not working; he was just bringing himself back to his fears of being inadequate as a leader and not living up to his expectations; throw in a mountain of responsibilities and he felt like he was drowning. With everything that had happened that day, it was little wonder he was focused on what it all meant and how it had changed things. He decided he'd spent too long in his head and it was now time to cherish the time alone with his new wife; he had the rest of his life to worry about how he'd manage the changes after that.

He walked out of the ensuite and around the bed, double checking all of the lights were off except the one beside the bed. He got in the bed and looked at the woman who owned his heart. She was still so beautiful, even as she lay asleep. Exhaustion had gotten to her and she looked so peaceful that he didn't dare wake her up. He turned off the light, feeling some sense of relief the pressure was now off. He knew things were unlikely to go well given how tired they both were and because of his ongoing worries; it was something he was sure he'd be much better equipped to handle in the morning.

* * *

 _The wedding has finally happened! I think you can all guess what is coming next chapter. As always, thank you so much for all of your support. I really do appreciate it. Feel free to let me know your thoughts, otherwise I will see you next time!_


End file.
